Season 7: Out of the Darkness
by Nessy09
Summary: After defeating the Consilium and the Anarchists the Mall Rats are trying to finally lead the happy and quiet life they always wanted. Will they be able to work with the other tribes to create a stable future for the whole city? And can they let go of the past when both old friends and foes turn up?
1. Episode 1

A/N: So this is Season 7 which follows my season 6. You can find that one here and I'd recommend you read it first.

Episode 1

SCENE 1

(Camera pans around the city, showing people from different tribes working together to clean the streets. Camera zooms in on Lex and Ryan, who have cloths tied around their faces as they carry a body to a large pile.)

City Kid: Are there more?

Lex (pulls down the cloth to speak): No, light it up.

(The take a few steps back as the kid sets the pile of bodies on fire. Lex takes a sniff at the air and pulls the cloth over mouth and nose again.)

Lex: That stinks worse than they did lying around.

Ryan: It's not funny, Lex. They've been lying there for days. We could have gotten sick.

Lex: That's why we burn them now.

Ryan: It just seems a little cruel.

Lex: They've been lying out here for days like you said. If anyone was missing them, they could have given them a burial.

Ryan (nods): Speaking of burial. We should get back.

(They walk over to a girl standing nearby, who squirts some soap in their hands and then pours water over them.)

Ryan: Thanks.

Girl (smiles): Thanks for your help with the bodies.

(As they walk back to the hospital, they both take the cloths off and push them into their pocket.)

Lex: I saw someone that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_(Lex and Paul run into a group of Astros and Anarchists fighting. One of the Astros is knocked down and her hood falls off. Long, black hair falls out and covers most of her face. She hurried pulls the hood back up)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Lex: I saw Tai-San.

Ryan: You say that, but it makes no sense Lex. Why wouldn't she come talk to us if she really was in the city? You put up those posters of her everywhere.

Lex: I know, but it was her!

Ryan: Maybe you just wanted to see her.

Lex: No, Ryan, I know what I saw.

Ryan: Now is not the time for that, Lex. There's a funeral today... Salene died.

(Lex looks like he wants to say more, but thinks better of it and the two continue walking in silence.)

SCENE 2

(Camera cuts to Salene's room. Trudy and Amber are sitting next to each other on the bed, taking it all in. Amber reaches over and squeezes Trudy's hand.)

Amber: I can't believe she's gone.

Trudy: I know. I keep thinking, she'll come into my room with Brady on her hip, or she'll be sitting in the café talking to Sammy and Lottie.

Amber: It's just not the same without her around. She took so good care of all of us.

Trudy (tearing up): When she... She said she loved us and that she's sorry.

Amber: Sorry?

Trudy (nods): Maybe she thought, she didn't do enough.

Amber: Sorry, she couldn't make it back? Sounds like Salene.

(Squeals are heard from outside and then Brady and Bray Jr run into the room. Bray throws himself against his mother, so Amber picks him up and kisses his cheek.)

Amber: What kind of trouble did you two get into now?

Bray Jr: No!

Amber: No trouble? That's hard to believe.

Bray Jr: I no trouble.

Amber (smiles): Well, if you say so.

(Brady crawls unto the bed and snuggles into Trudy's side.)

Brady: Mummy, where is Salene?

Trudy: Oh... Honey, do you remember when we talked about your daddy?

Brady: He is in heaven.

Trudy: That's right and Salene is there too now.

Brady: When is coming back?

Trudy: She won't come back. She can't.

Brady: I miss her.

Bray Jr: Miss her.

Amber: We all miss her.

(camera pans out.)

SCENE 3

(Camera pans in from the previous scene to the garden, where Cal is helping Kayla taking care of the plants. He's admiring some tomatoes, before putting them into the basket beside him.)

Cal: You did a great job on this. They look delicious.

Kayla: I can't take all the credit. I always had someone to help me.

Cal: How's your leg?

(She glances down at her leg and runs her fingers over her thigh where the bandage is underneath her pants.)

Kayla: It itches a lot, but other than that it's fine.

Cal: That's good. It's weird being here right now. I feel like an intruder.

Kayla: I've been here for a while now, but I feel the same way. They've all known them for so long and, I mean, I liked them, they were good people, but I don't feel that I'm allowed to actually miss them.

Cal: I just feel like I'm in the way and all I can do is try to keep Cara from saying the wrong thing. She's pretty good at that.

Kayla (smiles): I have noticed. Yesterday she told Alice that she's getting fat. Now Alice can handle that, but no pregnant woman wants to hear that.

Cal: She did? (shakes his head) Guess, I'll have to talk to her again.

Kayla: Maybe you should just get her out of here for a while. Help out in the city or something. That way she can't step on anyone's toes.

Cal: Sounds like a good idea. Would you want to come with us?

(Kayla stares at him, then quickly goes back to digging potatoes out of the earth. She talks without looking at him.)

Kayla: No.

Cal: Everything okay?

Kayla: Can you go water the peas, please?

Cal (hesitates): Uh... sure

(He leaves to fill up the watering can and the camera pans out.)

SCENE 4

(Camera pans in on Ruby sitting in Slade's room, a picture of the two of them in her hands. Tears are running down her face.)

Ruby (whispers): I'm so sorry.

_FLASHBACK_

_(Ruby is in the café, taking care of Ellie as Ebony and Gordon drag Slade inside and lie him down on a table.)_

_Ebony: Ruby!_

_(Ruby looks up, from where she is bandaging one of Ellie's arms. Her eyes widen, when she sees Slade and hurries over.)_

_Ruby: Slade! What happened? I thought you would look out for him, Ebony!_

_Ebony: It's just his knee and and his nose, right?_

_(Ruby puts two shaking fingers to his neck, then opens his lids to see his eyes.)_

_Ebony (slightly panicky): Right?_

_Ruby (tearing up): Out of everyone, I would've thought... Slade is such a good fighter. He..._

_Ebony (shouts): Ruby, he'll be fine, RIGHT?_

_(Ruby looks up at her, her expression a mix of anger, panic and sadness.)_

_Ruby (snaps): I don't know. I read a few books, that's all. I don't know anything about medicine, I have no idea what I'm doing!_

_Ebony (starts to tear up): No, no, no, no! You have to fix him! He'll be fine. He promised me, he'd go where I go._

_(She strokes his face and grabs his hands, but he doesn't respond and Ruby just sits down in a chair, hiding her face in her hands as the rest of the Mall Rats look scared and confused.)_

_Ruby: I just can't help anyone. I can't save them._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Ruby: I'm so sorry for letting you die.

_FLASHBACK_

_(A crying Ruby is leaning over Slade, checking his vital signs. When she opens his eyelids, the white of his eyes is bright red. Ebony who stands on the other side of the table looks up at her.)_

_Ebony: What does that mean?_

_Ruby: He's bleeding. His brain is bleeding._

_Ebony: Then do something!_

_Ruby: I can't. There's nothing I can do._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Ruby: I don't understand why it had to be you.

(She curls up into a ball and deeply inhales the scent of his sheets.)

SCENE 5

(In the café, Gordon, Noel, Cloud and Debra are sitting around a table with Bray, who's bad leg rests on a chair next to him.)

Debra: My tribe elected me as new leader since Samara... You know.

Noel (nods): Yes. Good to have you here, Debra.

Cloud: So what are we here for? We have stuff to do.

Bray: We all have things to sort out, Cloud, but the city is vulnerable right now.

Noel: Right, if we don't do anything now, who's to stop any other psychos forcing their ideology on the city kids. That's what happened with Hitler and World War II

Gordon: Well that's a bit dramatic, Noel, but you're right. We should make a plan on how to deal with the city.

Debra: Why? What gives us the right to decide for everyone?

Bray: That's just it. I was thinking, we could set up a council or forum. Each tribe gets a seat and then the council makes decisions together.

Noel: Okay, but what about the kids that don't belong to a tribe? I mean, all of my tribe were strays once.

Gordon: There is a big portion of the city population who are strays. They should get a say.

Cloud: How? We can't let everyone on the council, nothing would get done.

Debra: How about an open forum every now and then? Everyone could come in and make suggestions that the council then will take into consideration.

Bray: Like once a month?

Noel: Sounds good to me.

Bray: Anyone against it?

Cloud: I just don't see what we need it for. We're all doing our own thing anyway.

Noel: Yes, but we live together in this city. There need to be rules for how we treat each other, we should get the market back up and running. There are lots of things we could do if we work together.

Gordon: Personally I think the idea with the school was good, just not the way the Consilium ran it. The younger ones need to learn basic stuff and if maybe all of the tribes send two or three people to be teachers, that could work.

Debra: Maybe, but school is not our priority right now, is it?

Bray: No, but we can pick it up for discussion later.

Noel: I could sent messengers out to the smaller tribes tomorrow. Ask them to pick a representative and then meet us... where?

Cloud: We could always meet at the park.

Bray: No, this is our home. We should meet on neutral ground.

Gordon: The school is abandoned now and there's plenty of room in the gym for the public forum too.

Debra: Yes, let's do it there.

Bray: Good, tell them to meet us there next week.

(Camera pans around to show everyone's faces before fading to black.)

SCENE 6

(Camera fades in on Gel sitting with her back to the camera. Camera zooms in to show her face in the mirror before her. Her left eye is covered by gauze. She carefully brushes her fingers over it.)

_FLASHBACK_

_(Gel and Kayla are fighting Dana in the streets, hen Dana suddenly__ jumps at Kayla at the same time as she raises her bat to attack, which probably saves Kayla's life. Gel brinks her metal rod down on Dana's back as hard as she can. Dana falls to her knees, but dodges Gel's second attack by rolling to the side and kicking her feet out from under her.)_

_Dana: You're weak too._

_(She positions herself on Gel's hips to keep her down and raises her knife.)_

_Dana: So you have to die too. Say Goodbye to your friend, Barbie._

_(She brings the knife down and Gel starts screaming, a horrible scream full of pain. Kayla swings the bat at Dana's head with all her strength, making her fall off Gel.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Gel winces at the memory and lets her hand sink.)

_FLASHBACK_

_(Gel is sitting on a chair in the café, KC is holding her head still while Ruby takes a closer look at her. Darryl and Kayla are hovering behind her.)_

_Ruby: The mere fact that she's still awake, means that the knife can't have reached her brain. She would be dead by now, if it had._

_KC: So we pull it out?_

_Ruby (nods): Gel, can you hear me? This is going to hurt a lot and you have to stay still, okay?_

_(Gel moans, but doesn't answer.)_

_Ruby: Darryl, help KC to hold her still. Kayla, bring me more gauze and disinfectant._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(camera pans around as Darryl enters the room. He smiles sadly, when he sees Gel sitting in front of the mirror and comes over to hug her from behind.)

Darryl: Are you in any pain?

Gel: No, I was just...

Darryl: What?

Gel: I only have one eye, Darryl. I look hideous.

Darryl: No, you don't. The important part is that you're alive. You were lucky.

Gel: I know, it could've been worse, but... I don't even want to know how gross it looks underneath this thing

(She touches the gauze on her eye again. Darryl kisses her temple and gently pulls her hand away)

Darryl: We'll get you an eye patch, you'll look like a pirate.

(Gel turns around and gives him a dark look.)

Gel: I don't want to be a pirate for the rest of my life.

(She brushes past him and walks out the room. Camera zooms in on Darryl's forlorn face)

SCENE 7

(Paul and Cara are sitting on the bench in front of the hospital, he has his sketchbook in his lap with a half finished drawing of a tree facing up.)

Cara: She was the nicest one here. At least she bothered to learn how to sign.

_Paul: I know. She took care of us after the virus. _

Cara: Do you miss her?

_Paul: Kind of. I don't think I knew her all that well. I wasn't with them for very long._

Cara: You can still miss her. I miss how it was around here before we fought the Anarchists. It was happier, more like family.

_Paul: You can't blame them._

Cara: I'm not. I'm just saying that I miss the old atmosphere.

(She turns her head and the camera pans around at the same time, to show Lex and Ryan walking towards them.)

Ryan: We're not too late?

Cara: No, it should start soon though.

(Paul lightly taps Cara on the shoulder to get her attention, then signs. She turns back to Ryan and Lex.)

Cara: He asks, how you are doing? (glances at Paul signing) You and Salene were close, right?

Ryan: Kind of. I'm okay.

Lex: Come on, pal, let's get cleaned up properly. I still feel like I stink of death.

Ryan: Yea, let's go.

(They disappear into the hospital.)

_Paul: Weird. Salene marrying Ryan._

Cara: Why?

_Paul: He used to do everything Lex says and Lex is bad news. He always shouted at me._

Cara: Ryan is a cool guy, I like him.

_Paul (grins): That's new. You don't like anybody._

Cara (swats him): Not true, I like a lot of people. You, for instance. (She blushes and quickly adds) And Cal of course.

(Paul shrugs and picks up the sketchbook as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 8

(Camera cuts to the park, where Alice, Ellie and Jack are walking towards the two graves at the north side. Ellie has one arm in a cast and is leaning heavily on Jack as she walks and Alice has both her hands placed around her swollen belly.)

Ellie: The last funeral, I remember, was Dal's.

Jack: I wish I had been there. Returning to the Mall and finding out he was dead, was horrible.

Alice: This is going to be hard. Salene was loved by so many and Slade... I just don't understand why she left.

Ellie: I don't think anyone has ever understood Ebony.

Alice: I mean, I get that she might want space, but couldn't she at least wait for the funeral?

Jack: I don't think Ebony likes funerals. She probably said goodbye to him by herself.

Alice: Yes... I just wish, she wouldn't have left. She is still a Mall Rat and she must be hurting. She did lose the man she loved.

Ellie: What's new?

Alice: Ellie! That's uncalled for.

Jack: And they never died before, they just chose other people.

Ellie: Unless you count Zoot.

Alice: I don't think you can call whatever Ebony and Zoot had a relationship. I still remember that day Tai-San and I found her after Spike held her hostage. That guy did something awful to her. Spike and Zoot both.

Ellie: Doesn't excuse her for being a bitch.

Alice: Ellie, give it a rest, okay?

(The younger girl rolls her eyes, but remains silent. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 9

(Camera cuts to the café. Everyone has left except for Noel, who's standing up now. Bray struggles to stand on his crutches.)

Noel: You hear about Yara, didn't you?

Bray (nods): I did. I'm sorry.

Noel: I always thought, she'd break her neck from climbing on the roofs. Just not like this.

Bray: Me too. She was a great girl.

Noel: Like a little sister.

Bray: Did you have a funeral for her?

Noel: We cremated her along with the others. I wish you could have been there.

Bray: I would, but with my leg, I'm not much for walking at the moment.

Noel: So you're not going to sit on the council either?

Bray: We'll vote on that, but even if I get voted I will have to send a replacement for the time being. I'm sorry.

Noel: It's okay... just wish we'd see each other more. It's weird without you at the warehouses and now Yara's gone too.

Bray (smiles): You're always welcome to come by, Noel. And as soon as my leg is healed, I'll come visit you.

(Noel smiles and claps Bray's shoulder.)

Noel: I'd better go now, I know you have a funeral starting any minute now.

(He walks out and Bray slowly makes his way towards the park.)

SCENE 10

(Camera cuts to Kayla's room. The girl is taking off her shirt that got dirt on it from the gardening earlier and just then the door opens and KC walks in. She shrieks and his face turns a crimson red.)

Kayla: Don't you knock?

(He quickly turns around, but doesn't leave the room, while she fumbles for a new shirt.)

KC: How should I know, you'd be almost naked right before a funeral?

Kayla: I'm changing, KC. Just knock next time!

KC: I will. That... I'm sorry. I didn't...

Kayla (laughs): It's okay. It's not like you saw anything. You can turn around now.

(He turns around with a grin and steps a little closer)

KC: Is there anything to see? Don't tell me you're not one of the guys after all, Kay...

Kayla (with a deep voice): I am! I'm very manly, don't you see?

(They giggle, but KC quickly gets serious again.)

KC: I actually came to see how you're doing. I mean, you look like nothing's wrong at all, but that day... When we found you, you were still hitting that girl. It wasn't pretty.

Kayla: I just snapped. I thought, she'd killed Gel and I snapped.

KC: I know, but you were so shaken up and now you seem fine.

Kayla: I am fine, KC.

KC: Are you sure? That wasn't normal, Kayla.

Kayla: Stabbing someone in the eye isn't normal either. I did what had to be done.

KC: You didn't have to smash her head into mush.

Kayla (snaps): I did what I had to do! We're running late for the funeral.

(She rushes past him and leaves without waiting for him. KC sighs and follows after her.)

SCENE 11

(All the Mall Rats have gathered in the park. They stand in a half-circle around two fresh graves and Amber stands in front of them, with her back to the graves and some daisies in her hand)

Amber: Today we say goodbye to two of our friends. Salene has been with us since the beginning. She was a girl who had a lot of love to give, so much love that we'll it for years to come, I'm sure. It was in her nature to take care of those, who needed her and to be of council to those, who were (her voice breaks) confused. Salene, you will be greatly missed.

(She wipes away a few tears. Camera pans around to show most of the Mall Rats crying. Trudy is holding Brady's hand and resting her head on Bray's shoulder as she cries. Ram is standing next to a silently sobbing Ruby. He tries to reach out to her, but she just moves away. Ryan is shedding a few tears, standing in between Jay and Lex both men reach out to put a hand on his shoulders.)

Amber (takes a deep breath): We also say goodbye to Slade. Although he was only with us for a short while, we all owe a lot to him. He was a very courageous and strong man. He left our lives just how he entered it, in the midst of a fight. (pauses) Ruby, do you want to say something? You've known him the longest.

(Ruby shakes her head.)

Amber: Well then... You'll be missed, Slade.

(She turns around and places the daisies on the graves. Slowly everyone steps forward to put flowers or pictures on the graves and then start to head inside until only Ruby and Ram are left standing at the graves. She kneels down next to the cross reading Slade's name.)

Ruby (sobs): I'm so sorry, Slade. If I had just been better. I should have helped you.

(Ram stands behind her and places a hand on her shoulder.)

Ram: Ruby, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything.

Ruby (brushes his hand off): I should be a better medic. What can I do, if I can't even save the life of my best friend?

Ram: His injury... It would've required brain surgery, it doesn't matter how good you are, you can't do brain surgery or any surgery really. We don't have the equipment.

Ruby: I let him down.

(Ram sighs and kneels down next to her.)

Ram: Slade wouldn't blame you. Nobody does.

Ruby: Ebony did.

Ram: She was hurting and she doesn't know what she's talking about. Since when do you listen to Ebony anyway?

Ruby: She's right.

Ram: How about we go inside? Alice prepared a meal for everyone.

Ruby (shakes her head): You go.

Ram: I don't want you to stay out here alone.

Ruby: Just leave me alone, Ram!

(Ram hesitates, but then he gets up and starts walking back to the hospital.)

SCENE 12

(Camera cuts to Jay's room, which is almost empty. The door opens and Jay walks in. He takes a glance at the room, then picks up the bag sitting on the bed. On the wall is a picture of him and Ved and he takes it off, looking at it for a second before sliding it into his pocket.)

Jay: I'm coming for you, little brother. I'll find you.

(He leaves the room.)

SCENE 13

(Camera cuts to Ellie, who's leaning against the outside wall of the hospital alone, watching Ruby and Ram from afar. When Ram starts walking back to the hospital, she starts limping towards the graves. They meet halfway.)

Ram: I don't think she wants to talk to anyone.

Ellie: I won't be long.

Ram: She isn't in a good way.

Ellie: I understand.

(He opens his mouth to say something more, but she has already walked past him. He shakes his head and continues towards the hospital. Ellie stops a few feet away from Ruby.)

Ellie (softly): Ruby?

Ruby: I don't want to talk.

Ellie: That's okay. I just wanted to say thank you. I don't think anyone has said thank you to you yet, because we were all so involved with our own feelings about Salene and Slade and everything really. But we are all really grateful for you. If it hadn't been for you, not everyone would still be here. You fixed me and Bray and Gel, and you also took care of the smaller injuries like Jack's arm. Thank you.

Ruby: I didn-...

Ellie (cuts in): I know you're hurting and you miss Slade, but you did everything you could. You helped me and if you need anything, you can always come to me, okay?

Ruby: Okay.

Ellie: Do you want to come inside now?

(Ellie smiles down at her as Ruby slowly gets up and they head to the hospital together.)

SCENE 14

(Camera cuts to the café, where all of the Mall Rats have settled down to eat together. They've pushed the tables together so they can all sit together and talk. Ellie and Ruby walk in and take the two empty seats next to Jack. Camera pans around to Jay, who looks a little uneasy and is pushing the food around on his plate.)

Bray: I know, we've been through a tough time, but it's nice to be together as a tribe again. And from now on, things will get better.

Darryl: Hear, hear.

Bray: I talked to some of the other tribe leaders today, and we have agreed to form a city council. After we've eaten, we should vote on who represents us.

Jack: Why? Aren't you doing it?

Bray: I would like to do it, but I think we should vote on it anyway.

Amber: After dinner then. Thanks, Alice, for this nice meal.

Alice: No problem. Dig in.

KC: That's what I like to hear.

(The group breaks out into chatter and eat together. After a while, Jay stands up and waits until everyone's quiet.)

Jay: Uh... hi? I don't really know how to say this. Before... I talked to Salene about leaving.

Ram: Leaving?

(The Mall Rats start whispering and murmuring.)

Jay: Not like... She wasn't going with me, but I just wanted to say, that I had been thinking about this for a while. I always meant to leave after the fight, I didn't want to turn my back on you. The thing is, I've been thinking of Ved a lot, especially since Bray returned and it's obvious that Deleted doesn't mean dead. So, I'm leaving today to look for my brother.

Trudy: I wish you wouldn't.

Ellie: Yes, you'll be missed around here.

Jay (smiles): I hope that I can return with him, if I find him. If that's okay with you guys?

Amber: You'll always be welcome here, Jay.

Jay: Thank you.

Alice: Now sit down and finish your food. You can't leave on an empty stomach.

(Everyone laughs and Jay sits back down, now enjoying his food much more. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 15

(camera pans back in and we see that everyone has finished eating and broken off into small groups. KC walks over to Paul, Cara and Cal and takes a seat across from them.)

KC: Hey, we didn't get a chance to really talk, since you're here.

Cara: Didn't know you wanted to.

KC: Actually just wanted to talk to Paul.

Cara: About?

KC: Patsy. I knew she had a brother, at the beginning when I joined the Mall Rats she used to cry sometimes, missing you.

(Paul signs and Cal translates for him.)

Cal: Do you know where she is?

KC: No. I never saw her again, after she was taken by the Chosen. Not even when I was working in the mines.

Cal (translating for Paul): Were you close?

KC (shrugs): We were friends, kind of. I think most of the time I annoyed her and Cloe, but I'd still consider them my friends.

Cal (translating): Do you know where Cloe is?

KC: No, haven't seen her either.

Cal (translating): Do you miss them?

KC: It's weird without them around.

Cara: Is that your way of saying you miss them? Because you're a boy and it makes you look weak?

Cal: Cara! Stop it.

KC: I can say that I miss them. What's your problem?

Cara: No problem.

Cal: I'm sorry, she's just...

Cara (cuts in): Don't apologize for me. I think he knows how I am.

KC: I think I do.

(He gets up.)

KC (sarcastically): Nice talking to you.

(He walks away.)

SCENE 16

(At another table Alice is sitting, drinking some water and rubbing her belly, while Lex sits next to her, staring into space.)

Alice: What's gotten into you?

(Lex snaps out of his trance and blinks at her confused.)

Lex: Huh?

Alice (laughs): I haven't seen you think this hard since... I don't know, ever?

Lex (dryly): Funny.

Alice: Come on, tell the pregnant lady what you're thinking about.

Lex: I think I saw Tai-San the other day, but Ryan says that I probably only imagined it, because it's what I wanted to see.

Alice: Where and when did you see her?

Lex: She was an Astro and fighting with Anarchists. Her hood feel off and I could have sworn it was her, but she didn't react when I called her name and just left.

Alice: Well, then Ryan is probably right. I know how much Tai-San loved you, she wouldn't ignore you.

Lex: But she had the same hair and I know how Tai-San fights.

Alice: I don't think that's enough to go on, Lex. And besides, you put up all those posters. Why wouldn't she come, if she knew you were looking for her?

Lex: But what if it is her and I don't try my best to find her.

Alice: Look... I know you by now, Lex. If you want to go to the Astros and look for her, you'll do it, no matter what I say.

Lex (grins): You know me too well, Alice.

Alice: Just don't get your hopes up, okay? She might not be there.

Lex: Yeah, yeah...

(He drifts back into his thoughts and the camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 17

(Camera fades in from black to show all the Mall Rats gathered in the entrance hall. Jay has his bag slung over his shoulder and stands in the door. Ryan steps forward and hugs him.)

Ryan: This is goodbye for now, right? We'll see each other again.

Jay: I hope so. I'll try to come back, when I find Ved... if I find him.

Ryan: I'm sure you will. And... if Cloe's with him, you should bring her too.

Jay (smiles): Of course.

Ryan: Okay, take care then.

(One after one the Mall Rats say goodbye to him. Lex doesn't bother, he's just leaning against the wall, watching the whole thing and the newest members of the tribe keep a little to themselves too. When all the hugs have been given, Jay waves at all of them and walks out.)

Jay: I hope to see you soon.

(Camera stays on him walking down the road for a while before panning out.)

SCENE 18

(As the Mall Rats are heading back into the café, Gel gently grabs Kayla's shoulder and holds her back. She has her blond hair falling over her injured eye to hide it and smiles nervously.)

Gel: Hi.

Kayla: Uh.. hi?

Gel: With everything going on with... uh... you know... I didn't get to say thank you.

Kayla: For what?

Gel: You got that nasty bitch off me. If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably be dead by now.

(Kayla bites her lip and looks to the floor.)

Kayla: I thought you were. In that moment, I thought she'd killed you and I... I'm not proud of what I did, Gel.

Gel: But you saved my life.

Kayla: Yes, but I... killed someone. I never thought I could.

(Gel reaches out and takes Kayla's hands in hers)

Gel: You had to. She wouldn't have stopped, she was crazy. You saved us.

Kayla: But...

Gel: (cuts in): No buts! Thank you.

(She smiles and nods to the café, where the others are.)

Gel: I think, they're waiting for us. Come on.

(She drags Kayla inside and camera cuts to next scene.)

SCENE 19

(The Mall Rats are all sitting around the big table again with Bray at the head of it. Gel and Kayla walk in, still holding hands and sit down in the two remaining seats.)

Bray: Now there's only one last thing. I mentioned the council earlier. The other tribe leaders and I decided that it might be good idea to take care of the city together through a council. Every tribe of the city gets a seat on it and the council then makes decision for the whole city. For those not part of a tribe, there will be an open forum once a month to put forward requests. We need to vote on who's going to represent us on this council.

Alice: I vote for you.

Kayla: Yes, I'd think you'd do a great job.

Ryan: I vote for Amber.

Lex: I vote for me.

Ruby: Of course and then you'll just fight with the other tribe leaders.

Ellie: Or bribe them to vote for your idea.

Lex: I'd do what's best for the tribe. I'd make sure we get the respect we deserve.

Bray (rolls his eyes): Any other suggestions? (nobody says anything) Shall we vote then? Do we need to do this anonymous or is it fine if we just raise our hands?

Jack: Raising our hands is fine, I guess.

(Everyone mumbles in agreement.)

Bray: Okay then. Everyone in favour of Lex being our representative...

(Only Lex raises his hand, when he realizes nobody's voted for him, he groans.)

Bray: Everyone in favour of Amber.

(Ryan, Jack, Paul, Cara, Ruby and Ram raise their hands.)

Bray: And everyone in favour of me raise their hands.

(The rest raise their arms, which means Bray wins by a majority of 12 votes.)

Amber (smiles): Congratulations, councilman.

Bray: Thank you. I won't let you down. However, as my leg is still healing, I won't be able to go down to the school for the first couple of meetings. Is everything alright with Amber standing in for me in this time?

(The Mall Rats nod and mumble in agreement)

Bray: Great. Then you're free to do as you please now.

Amber: Except for Cal. You're on guard duty.

Cal: I know, I know.

(He waves at her as he heads for the control room. The other Mall Rats start to disperse too.)

SCENE 20

(Camera fades in on Lottie and Sammy sitting on the swings in the park.)

Lottie: Are you okay? You knew Salene way better than I did.

Sammy (shrugs): I guess. It's just weird. First Mouse, now Salene... looks like everyone I care about in this tribe are leaving me.

Lottie: I won't. (she blushes) I mean, where would I even go?

Sammy: Do you think they are really gone?

Lottie: Yes. A few of them might still be out there, but they won't get a chance to hurt anybody. The council will take care of that.

Sammy: Sometimes I think I shouldn't have gone on that boat.

Lottie: Sammy, the lab was about to explode. The new virus would have killed you.

Sammy: I know.

(She stares at him, but he refuses to look at him.)

Lottie: I wouldn't have let you stay.

Sammy: Yes, you would. We didn't even really know each other back then.

Lottie: Okay, maybe I would have, but I wouldn't let you now.

Sammy: You nearly died, because Gel locked you in that closet.

Lottie: You're not really thinking that, are you? That it would be better, if you were dead?

(He doesn't answer, just starts swinging.)

Lottie: Sammy?

Sammy (quietly): It couldn't be worse than this.

Lottie: But things could get better again. The Anarchists are gone and... Things will get better, Sammy.

(He jumps from the swing and lands in the dirt. He pushes his hands deep into his pockets and starts walking away from here.)

Sammy: I don't see how they can.

(Lottie looks after him, confused and hurt. Tears are shining in her eyes.)

SCENE 21

(Ruby and Ram are walking down the corridor, Ram a few steps behind her. She walks into her room and he squeezes in before she can shut the door.)

Ruby (annoyed): Ram, I really don't want to talk to you right now.

Ram: I don't care. You've been avoiding me for the past couple of days and when we talk, you snap at me.

Ruby: I really can't deal with this now.

Ram: I'm worried about you. I know you miss Slade. Fuck, I miss him too, but you have to understand that it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You know more about medicine than all of us combined. Nobody expects you to do miracles, we know how limited the options are.

Ruby (shouts): He was my best friend! I couldn't save my best friend!

Ram: Nobody could have saved him.

Ruby: But all I wanted was to save my friends!

(She starts crying and falls forward into his arms.)

Ruby: I didn't want to lose any more friends.

Ram: I know.

(He rubs her back and careful steers her towards the sofa in her room, so they can sit down.)

Ram: Listen, I know I'm useless at all this feelings stuff, but I also know that you are hurt and sad and that you need someone right now. So I want to be there for you. Please don't push me away.

Ruby: I just don't know how to deal with you right now. Being with you makes me happy and I don't feel like that's fair. Slade died and I can't be happy when I'm mourning him. That's just not right.

Ram: I don't think...

Ruby (cuts in): Not now, Ram. I want to mourn my friend, I want to be sad and I want to miss him. I can't be with you right now.

Ram: What?

Ruby: Not yet.

(He lets go of her and jumps to his feet.)

Ram: What kind of stupid explanation is that? "I want to be miserable and I won't let anybody help me, because that's what I deserve".

Ruby: Don't mock me!

Ram: That's ridiculous, Ruby! You have to see that.

Ruby: I'm trying to be respectful to Slade! He would want me to be sad that he's gone.

Ram: He'd want you to be happy, that's what friends do.

Ruby: How would you know?

(He glares at her and then storms out of the room, slamming the door as he goes. Ruby looks shocked as she realizes what she's done and starts crying harder.)

SCENE 22

(Meanwhile Ellie is lying on her bed, propped up on pillows, as Jack is searching through a drawer in their closet.)

Jack: Aha!

(He turns around and holds up a long ruler, grinning triumphantly.)

Jack: I knew I had it here somewhere.

Ellie: Give it to me!

Jack: How about the magic word?

Ellie: Jaaack!

(He laughs, jumps on the bed next to her and giver he the ruler. She snatches it from him and uses it to scratch underneath the cast on her left arm.)

Ellie: Oh that feels so good. I've never felt better.

Jack: Oh really?

Ellie (laughs): This seriously feels like heaven. My arm's been itching the whole day.

Jack: I remember from when I broke my leg.

Ellie: When was that?

Jack: Long time ago. Before you and Alice joined the tribe, when Lex got married to Zandra.

Ellie: How long did that take to heal? Because this thing is driving me nuts.

Jack: A few weeks.

Ellie (groans): Weeks?

(He smiles and leans over to press a kiss to her cheek)

Jack: You should be glad it's just the arm, at least you can walk. In fact, I'm glad it's only broken bones. You had me really worried. I thought I had lost you.

(Ellie snuggles closer to him, but winces when this hurts her broken ribs.)

Ellie: You won't get rid of me that easily, Jack.

Jack: It wouldn't have been easy.

Ellie: I was joking.

Jack: But I wasn't. I was really, really scared.

(She reaches up with her good arm and tilts his face towards her so she can kiss him.)

Ellie: I'm fine now. Thanks to you and Ram and Ruby, so you don't have to worry about me anymore.

(She kisses him again.)

Ellie: I love you.

Jack: I love you too.

(Camera pans out as he leans in to kiss her again.)

SCENE 23

(Camera pans in from black to show Gel sitting on one of the beds in Sammy's and Lottie's room, waiting. Footsteps are heard off screen and then Sammy comes into view. He is surprised by her presence, but gives her a vague smile and sits down on the opposite bed.)

Gel: I was waiting for you.

Sammy: Why?

Gel: Just wanted to see, how you are.

Sammy: Really?

Gel: Yes, Sammy. I know those assholes did something to you and I wanted to get them back for it.

Sammy: I didn't want you to. They are dangerous.

Gel: I know that now.

(He points to her injured eye.)

Sammy: So that is my fault?

Gel: No! No, of course not. I'm just saying that... Actually, I have no idea what I'm saying. (pauses) We're still friends, right?

Sammy (nods): I guess so. Just... can we maybe not talk about those people?

Gel: Okay. Yes, I can do that.

Sammy: Wanna play on KC's old gameboy?

Gel: Uh... I don't know.

(He grins and retrieves the gameboy from the desk. He sits down next to her and pushes it into her hands.)

Sammy: It's awesome.

Gel: I'm not all that interested in games.

Sammy: You're such a girl. Here, let me show you.

(He turns it on and reaches over to show her how to play.)

Sammy: See, if you push this one, you shoot and then be careful not to let the aliens shoot you.

(Camera pans out.)

SCENE 24

(Camera pans back in on Ryan standing in Salene's room. He's looking at the pictures, she has put up on one of the walls. He smiles sadly, when he sees an old one with all the Mall Rats, some of Cloe and Patsy. He takes the wedding picture of the wall.)

Ryan: Back then I thought, we'd be together forever.

Trudy (off-screen): Thought I'd find you here.

(He turns around and smiles at Trudy, who walks up to him and looks at the picture.)

Trudy: You were a good couple.

Ryan: Yes, it's just sad things got so weird between us when I returned.

Trudy: I think you would eventually have figured it out and been friends.

Ryan: I just hate, we didn't get a chance to be that. I miss her.

(Trudy squeezes his arm, tears stinging behind her eyes.)

Trudy: I miss her too. It was so awful. She was just trying to help those boys and then he shot her. She was one of my best friends.

Ryan: It's one more gone. Looking at this (points to the pictures) just made me realise how many people are gone. Zandra, Dal, Patsy, Cloe, Tai-San, May, and now Salene.

Trudy: People come and go. I guess that's something I have learned.

Ryan: I was living with nomads and I'm still not used to that.

Trudy: I'm not used to it either, I'll never be. But I like to focus on the coming part. So many people we thought had gone, have come back to us. Even Paul. I had never thought, we'd see Paul again.

Ryan: But Salene won't ever come back. It's just not right.

Trudy (whispers): No, it's not.

(camera zooms in on the wall of pictures before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 25

(Bray is sitting with his back against the head of the bed with his son sitting next to him, playing with a toy car. Amber comes into the room with a small tube and a bandage and sits down on the end of the bed.)

Amber: Let's look at your leg.

(She pulls his pant leg up to reveal the bandage underneath. Carefully she removes it to show a fresh scar where the bone used to poke out.)

Amber: I think Ruby did a really good job.

Bray: Yes, I just wish it wouldn't hurt so much.

Amber: If you want, I can ask her for more pain killers.

Bray: No, we should save them. I can take this.

(Amber starts rubbing some ointment on the scar and then puts a clean bandage on.)

Amber: Where did you put the brace?

Bray: I hate that thing.

Amber: Where is it, Bray? You want your leg to heal just right, don't you?

(He groans and points to the other side of the bed. She walks around it and retrieves the brace to put it on his leg.)

Bray: The only good thing about this, is that I get to stay with Junior most of the time.

Amber: It's great. You guys missed out on so much, so I love that you are spending all this time together now.

(Bray picks the little boy up and places him in his lap.)

Bray: So do we, don't we, Junior?

Bray Jr: Look! (holds up his toy car) Car!

Bray: I see, that's a really cool car. Where did you get it?

Bray Jr: From Dex!

Bray (glances at Amber): Lex gave you a toy car?

Amber: I think he found it somewhere. Sometimes he's really sweet.

Bray Jr: Like it. Car is good.

Amber: You know, sometimes I think he's a bit jealous.

Bray: Of us?

Amber: Yes, we have what he could have had, if Zandra hadn't died. And then Tai-San disappeared too.

Bray: He swears, he saw Tai-San during the fight.

Amber: I know. I worry he's going to do something stupid.

Bray: I could talk to him. It's not like I'm doing much else while the leg heals.

Amber: I'd try, but I don't think he likes to talk about girls with me. Or you for that matter.

(Bray pulls her closer and she snuggles into his side.)

Bray: Let's not worry about Lex right now, okay?

Amber: Sounds good.

(Camera fades to black.)


	2. Episode 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Episode 2

SCENE 1

(Camera pans in from black to show some of the Mall Rats having breakfast together. Alice, KC and Kayla are sitting at a table with Cal and Paul.)

Kayla: How's the little one, Alice?

Alice (pats her belly): He or she is moving around a lot. Keeps me up at night.

_Paul: Maybe it's twins._

Alice: What did he say?

Cal: He says, that it might be twins.

Alice: Oh I hope not. I'll already have my hands full with just one baby.

Cal: How far along are you?

Alice: Must be around 27 weeks now. So it's still a couple of weeks to go.

Kayla: Hey, did you talk to Cara? About going to the city?

Cal: Yes, she doesn't want to, but...

(He stops talking as Paul starts signing to him.)

_Paul: What did she say about Cara? She was talking too fast._

Cal: About taking her to the city. So she can keep out of the way of people here.

_Paul: Why were you talking to her about that?_

Kayla: What were you saying?

Cal (confused with both people talking to him at the same time): Uh... that I was going to take her anyway.

KC (to Paul): It's pretty neat with the lip reading. I couldn't do that.

_Paul: You could if you were deaf, dumbass. _

Cal: He says, that it's something you learn when being around hearing people.

_Paul: Not what I said!_

(He pushes his bowl of cereal away and walks out of the café.)

Kayla: What was that about? Is he mad?

Cal: Uh... probably just a bad day. I should go see, what's wrong.

(He gets up and runs after Paul. Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 2<span>

(In the corridor Lex and Ellie are standing near the entrance to the café.)

Lex: I'm just saying, that I need more.

Ellie: Why? You hung hundreds of those posters and nothing came of it.

Lex: Yes, but this is different.

Ellie: How? Because you think you saw her? If she was in the city, she'd have seen the posters.

Lex: Maybe she just got here.

Ellie: And already joined the Astros? You make no sense, Lex.

Lex: I don't care what you think. What all of you think. I need those posters.

Ellie: Well, then make them yourself! If you hadn't noticed, my arm is broken and I think we should be careful with the paper. Use it for important things.

Lex: Damn it, Ellie, this is important! It's about my wife.

Ellie: We tried, okay? Nothing came of it and nothing will come of it if you make more. I'm sorry, Lex, but Tai-San is not here!

(Annoyed she stomps of as Lex glares at her. He grumbles and slams his hand against the wall next to him in frustration.)

Lex: I don't need you anyway.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 3<span>

(Camera cuts to Sammy sitting at the desk in his and Lottie's room with Darryl leaning over him. Camera moves closer to show they are working on a small patch of pale pink fabric, that Sammy is adding glitter and glass stones to.)

Darryl: Do you really think she'll like it?

Sammy: It's pink, there's glitter and she kind of needs it. I think she will.

Darryl: Or she'll just be offended. She told me, she didn't want to look like a pirate.

Sammy: I've never seen a pirate with an eye patch like this.

Darryl: True.

Sammy: Okay, I'm done.

(He holds it up and then tries the eye patch on himself. It fits, but looks so ridiculous, Darryl can't stop laughing. Sammy quickly takes it off and scowls at him.)

Sammy: You better don't laugh when your girlfriend puts it on.

Gel (off-screen): When I put what on?

(Camera pans around to show her leaning in the doorway, covering her bad eye with her hair. Sammy instinctively hides the eye patch behind his back.)

Darryl: Well, since Ruby said you could take the gauze off, Sammy and I thought, you might want something else to cover your eye.

Gel (bluntly): You mean the whole, because I don't have an eye anymore.

Sammy: Err... yes.

Gel: Darryl, I told you, I didn't want an eye patch. I'll look stupid.

Darryl: No, you won't. Sammy, show it to her.

(Sammy hesitantly steps forward and holds out his hand with the eye patch. Gel takes it and inspects it.)

Sammy: Well? What do you think?

Gel: It's not as hideous as I thought it would be.

Sammy: I did most of the decoration.

Darryl: Hey! It was my idea.

Gel (smiles): I think it's great. Thank you.

(She steps forward and hugs Sammy, but the younger boy goes completely stiff and she quickly let's go again.)

Gel: I'm sorry, Sammy. I forgot.

Sammy: It's okay. Just don't do _that _again.

(she nods and walks over to Darryl, to kiss him on the cheek and hug him.)

Gel: Thank you.

(She puts it on over the gauze and pulls her hair back.)

Gel: How does it look?

Darryl: Perfect. You always look perfect.

Gel: Well, yea, but how does it look? Sammy?

(The boys look at each other confused.)

Sammy: Uhm... like it suits you?

Gel (rolls her eyes): Boys... I'll have to ask Kayla then... or no, she's useless when it comes to this. I'll go ask Trudy.

(She walks out, leaving Darryl and Sammy even more confused. Camera pans out)

SCENE 4

(Camera pans back in on the café, where several of the Mall Rats are still eating together. Lex is standing behind the bar preparing a cup of coffee for himself. Ram gets up from the table he sat at alone and walks over to put his plate in the sink. Right as he passes Lex, they accidentally bump into each other and hot coffee spills all over Lex's hand.)

Lex: Can't you look where you're going?

Ram: It's just a little coffee, stop bitching.

Lex: How about you clean it up then?

Ram: Why? Because poor Lexie is too stupid to hold a cup of coffee?

(Lex lets the cup fall to the floor, sending hot coffee splashing. He grabs for Ram's collar and pushes him against the counter.)

Lex: Watch your mouth, Ram!

Ram (snorts): Or what?

(By now the others have realized what's going on and come running to separate them.)

Lex: Or I'll beat the shit out of you. You might be able to walk now, but you got nothing on me without your stupid gadgets.

Ram: Nothing on you, right. Except maybe for brains, but you're right, everyone has bigger brains than you do.

(Still holding him at the collar, Lex uses his other hand to punch Ram in the face, who in return knees him in the groin. Ruby, Alice and KC come rushing over.)

KC: Guys, stop it!

Ruby: Ram!

(He glares at her, then stomps out of the café.)

Lex: What the fuck is his problem?

Alice: Not like you behaved any better.

Lex: Oh, I see, it's let's-all-pick-on-Lex-day. Just get out of me way!

(He brushes past them and leaves the café through the other door. Camera cuts to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 5<span>

(Camera pans in from black to show Paul sitting on a bench next to the sand box in the park. Behind him Cal is walking up. He waves his hand at Paul to get his attention before sitting down next to him.)

Cal: What was that about? Why are you so angry?

_Paul:Why would you talk to her about Cara? No one here understands her._

Cal: We know her, we know that she has a hard time letting people in and not be defensive, but her attitude is not helping her here. I just told Kayla that I was a little worried about her getting on somebody's bad side while everyone is still dealing with the deaths of their friends.

_Paul: You should have her back and not talk shit about with Kayla._

Cal: What? That's not what I did. I would never do that and you know that.

(Paul shrugs)

Cal: This is not about Cara at all, is it?

_Paul: It just sucks!_

Cal: What?

_Paul: I thought it would be different this time, but I'm still just someone who tags along. Nobody speaks to me, when you or Cara aren't around. And they either speak too fast or so slowly as if I wasn't deaf but mentally challenged. _

Cal: Oh... I hadn't thought about that, but you're right. Other than Salene nobody made an effort to make it easier for you.

_Paul: And they won't. They have other stuff to do and as long as you and Cara can translate, they won't see a reason to learn how to sign either. I feel like I shouldn't be here._

Cal: You want to leave?

_Paul: Patsy is not here, Salene is dead and literally nobody else cares about me here. _

Cal: That's not true, Paul.

_Paul: Yes, it is!_

Cal: Then let me talk to them, maybe we can work something out.

_Paul: No. They'll just be like Lex and want me to talk again. I don't like talking._

Cal: I know. I'll figure something out, okay?

_Paul: I don't want you to, Cal._

(Cal sighs, but puts his hands up in surrender.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 6<span>

(Camera cuts to the café. Bray and Trudy are sitting at a table with their children, who are drawing. Trudy strokes Brady's blond hair that's getting quite long now.)

Bray: She's gotten so big. I still feel like it was just the other day that she was born.

Trudy: I still think of her as this little baby, but now she's almost five.

Brady: I'm not a baby!

Trudy (laughs): No, of course not. Mummy is being silly.

Brady: Look, I'm drawing us.

(She shows Trudy the picture of a few stick figures.)

Brady: This is you, Mummy, and that is me. And then over there is Bray and Amber and little Bray.

Trudy: And who's that up here? (points to the upper edge of the picture)

Brady: That's Daddy and Salene. You said they are in heaven.

Bray: It's very pretty, Brady.

Trudy: Are you going to draw the others too?

Brady: No, too many people.

Bray Jr: I am! I can dwaw all.

(Bray looks at the drawing of his son, which is just a big swirl of purple crayon and fights back a laugh.)

Bray: That's the spirit. It looks really good already.

Brady: No, it's not. It's nothing.

Trudy: That's not very nice, Brady. Bray Jr just has a different art style.

Brady: What's that?

Bray: The way he draws.

Brady: Oh... mine is better!

Bray Jr: No!

Brady: Yes!

Bray Jr: No!

Bray: Now, now. How about you draw all those people, Junior?

(the little boy nods and starts drawing a few smaller swirls inside the big one.)

Brady: Can I go show Sammy and Lottie my picture, Mummy?

Trudy: Sure. Go ahead.

(Brady grabs her picture and runs off to find them.)

Bray: You said, she's turning five? Already?

Trudy: Yes. Next month and she is old enough now to know when it's her birthday. She expects at least something and I feel she deserves it, after all the stuff she's been through with the Chosen.

Bray: Definitely. I think we should have a birthday party for her. It would be nice to look forward to something positive again.

Trudy (smiles): You really think so?

Bray: Yes, and it's in a month. By then it wouldn't be too insensitive or anything.

Trudy: Thank you. It'll make her so happy.

Bray Jr: Daddy, done!

(Bray looks at the picture again that by now is almost just a big purple mass. Laughing he strokes Bray Jr's hair.)

Bray: It turned out great, son.

Trudy: The next Picasso, I'd think.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 7<span>

(Camera moves over to a table where Ellie and Jack are sitting with their breakfast as Amber walks over to them. She smiles tiredly as she takes a seat.)

Amber: Hey, I guess you saw what happened with Ram and Lex?

Jack: Sure.

Ellie: Two idiots fighting over nothing.

Amber: Well, both of them have been in a really bad mood lately and I thought that maybe you could talk to Ram.

Jack (laughs): You're joking, right?

Amber: No, Jack, I'm not joking. He's only really close to Ruby and well Slade, but since neither of those are options, I thought that maybe you could talk to him. You've been hanging out a little more.

Jack: Okay, maybe Ram is not as bad as I thought he was, but we're not really friends and I really don't want to talk to him about his feelings.

Ellie: If he has any.

Amber: Please? I just don't want any fights in the tribe.

Jack: Amber, he's not going to tell me anything.

Amber: Will you at least try?

(Jack looks over to Ellie, who shrugs and then sighs.)

Jack: Fine, but if he zaps me or anything, it's on you.

Amber (smiles): He doesn't have any zappers. Thank you.

Jack: You owe me.

(Amber pats his shoulder and gets up to sit with Bray. Ellie giggles.)

Ellie: I'd love to be there when you try talking to Ram about his feelings.

Jack (glumly): Ha. Ha.

Ellie: It's probably a real bonding session. You could braid each others hair too.

Jack: Ellie, if you don't shut up, I'm going to throw the rest of my cereal at you.

Ellie (grins): You wouldn't want to waste food, would you?

Jack: We'll see about that.

(They stare at each other challengingly, but just end up laughing. He leans over the table and give her a short kiss on the lips as the camera fades out.)

SCENE 8

(Camera follows Lex as he stumbles out of his room, pulling on a jacket as he walks. He clasps a photograph in his hand and makes his way to the exit.)

Lex (mumbles): I don''t need their help anyway. They're all so stupid. I'll show them that I didn't make it up. Tai-San is here and I will find her.

(He pushes the doors open and hastily walks down the street towards the city.)

Lex: I'll just ask Cloud, he should know who is and isn't in his tribe. It has to be her!

(Camera zooms out as he continues on his way, mumbling to himself.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 9<span>

(camera pans in from black to Alice sitting on her bed, with her shirt lifted up over her pregnant belly. Ruby is sitting across from her, pressing a stethoscope to it. She smiles and takes it off.)

Ruby: I have no idea what I'm doing, to be honest. But I did get a heartbeat, it's kind of hard to hear though.

Alice (smiles): That's okay. I know, you're doing all you can.

Ruby: Are you nervous about the birth? Because I am, I've never delivered a baby.

Alice: It's not helping when the doctor is nervous. (laughs) But Amber and Trudy have both delivered healthy babies, so I think everything will go well. I mean, Amber delivered in a barn and they are fine.

Ruby: You're right. We should be way better prepared than she was.

Alice: I can't wait for him or her to be born. My back is killing me.

Ruby: We should take your blood pressure. I wish I could do more than just these small things. A real check up would be great.

(Alice moves over so that Ruby can take her blood pressure on her arm.)

Alice: You're fussing way more than anyone else.

(Ruby keeps quiet while she listens with the stethoscope. When she lets go of Alice's arm, she looks a concerned)

Ruby: You have high blood pressure. Maybe we should think about changing your diet.

Alice: Okay, if that's better for the baby.

Ruby: Maybe I'm just fussing, because I feel so useless. I know I can't really do anything else than study all those books, but I just wish there was someone who could teach me more.

Alice: I think that's your own demon to fight, but you should know, that we're all grateful for how much you do already.

Ruby: Thank you, Alice. Let's go over your diet, shall we?

(Camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 10<span>

(Back in the café, Lottie sits with Sammy, Brady, Darryl and Gel. They're mostly talking, but Darryl has a plate with some cut up fruit and vegetables sitting in front of him and Gel. Camera pans around to show Cara sitting alone at a window and watching them. There's a change in her posture as something catches her eye. Camera pans back around focusing on Lottie, who's sitting in between Darryl and Brady. Every now and then, she expertly snatches a piece of fruit from the plate without anyone noticing and handing it to Brady under the table. Camera turns back to Cara, who's grinning now.)

Cara (whispers): She's not bad. Not bad at all.

(She gets up and slowly moves closer to the table. Right as Lottie takes another piece of apple, her eyes meet Cara's. She freezes for little more than a second, then grins and hands it to Brady. Cara winks at her as she passes the table.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 11<span>

(As Cara leaves the café, she passes Ryan who walks over to Bray, Amber and Trudy.)

Ryan: Hey, have any of you seen Lex? I wanted to see what he's up to after that ridiculous fight.

Amber: No, have you checked the park?

Ryan: Yes, he's nowhere inside the hospital or the park.

Bray (sighs): Meaning, he probably went into the city.

Trudy: Well, that means at least he won't be picking any more fights here.

Amber: Yes, but he'll probably get into trouble in the city.

Ryan: I bet he's looking for Tai-San on his own now.

Amber: Maybe he went straight for the Astros.

Bray (groans): Just great. I don't think Cloud will appreciate Lex walking into the cinema shouting for her. Cloud is already a pain in the ass to work with.

Amber: Well, aren't I glad I get to meet him in a couple of days so he can tell me all about it.

Ryan: I'll go look for him. Not that he listens to me or anything, but maybe I can stop him from getting into a fight.

Bray: Thank you, Ryan. I'd go with you, but...

Ryan: No, it's fine. I don't think Lex would appreciate you being there anyway.

Amber (laughs): True.

Ryan: See you later then.

(Camera fades out as Ryan walks out of the café.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 12<span>

(Camera cuts to Lex standing in front of the cinema. Two Astro guards are standing in the entrance looking him up suspiciously.)

Astro1: What can we do for you, Mall Rat?

Lex: I want to speak to Cloud.

Astro2: Why? Cloud is busy.

Lex (snorts): Busy doing what? Speaking to the stars?

Astro2: You better watch your mouth.

Lex: Okay, okay... It doesn't really matter. Maybe you can help me.

Astro1: How?

(Lex pulls a picture of Tai-San out of his pockets and holds it up for them to see.)

Lex: Do you know her?

(As the guards are about to answer, Tilly emerges from behind them.)

Tilly: Lex, what brings you here?

Lex: I'm looking for my wife.

(She glances at the picture, then smiles sadly.)

Tilly: We've seen your posters. What makes you think she's here.

Lex: I saw her during the fight against the Anarchists. She was wearing one of your robes.

Tilly: I'm really sorry, Lex, but she's not here. What is her name again?

Lex: Tai-San.

Tilly: Pretty. But there's nobody here by that name. I'm sorry.

Lex: I don't believe you. I saw her.

Tilly (smiles): What was it exactly you saw, Lex?

(Lex glares at her and angrily shoves the picture back into his pocket.)

Tilly: I'm sorry, I really hope you find her. It's not right for husband and wife to be separated.

Lex: Whatever!

(He turns around and walks off, kicking some trash in the process.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 13<span>

(The café is almost empty, except for Amber who's working on a new work rota on one of the tables. Cal walks in and pulls up a chair across from her.)

Amber (smiles): Hey Cal, how are you doing?

Cal: Okay. I wanted to talk to you.

Amber: I guessed as much. What about?

Cal: Paul. He said, he didn't want me to say anything, but I think it's important that I do.

Amber: You really look out for him. It's nice.

Cal: Yes, he means a lot to me, which is why I feel the need to say something. He's unhappy with being here.

Amber: Why?

Cal: Because he feels left out. It's hard for him to keep up with a big tribe like this. It would be better if you knew how to sign. A tribe is like a family, isn't it? And families of deaf people usually learn to sign.

Amber: I don't disagree with you, I'd love to make him feel more at home here, but there is so much other stuff we need to do. (glances at the rota) There's the vegetable garden, security, city council, and just the usual chores. And I don't think all of them want to.

Cal: No, probably not. But it would help if there were more people here, he could actually talk to other than me and Cara.

Amber: I'll see what I can do. I'm guessing, you'll teach us?

Cal: Of course. And thank you.

(He leaves her to her work. She looks after him for a moment, before going back to the rota.)

Amber: Just another thing to take care of.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 14<span>

(Jack is walking up and down the corridor in front of Ram's room until he finally picks up the courage to knock.)

Ram (from inside): I'm busy!

(Jack opens the door anyway and steps inside. Ram is sitting at his computer, but glances back to see who it is.)

Ram: Didn't you hear me?

Jack: I did, but I just really want to get this over with.

Ram: What?

Jack: Amber said I should talk to you, find out why you're in a bad mood.

Ram (laughs): Do you want me to lie down too? Maybe you could take notes and tell me I had a bad relationship with my mother.

Jack: I didn't want to do it.

Ram: Good. I don't fancy talking to you anyway.

Jack: Gee, thanks.

Ram: It's none of your business anyway. Can't a man be angry in peace?

Jack: Can anybody help you?

Ram: No. Just leave me alone.

Jack: At least I can tell Amber that I tried.

(Ram makes a dismissive gesture and goes back to working on his computer and Jack uses the opportunity to leave.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 15<span>

(Meanwhile Ellie is sitting in the control room, watching the security cameras. Ruby comes in and sits in the second seat.)

Ellie: Hey, are you okay?

Ruby (shrugs): I've been better.

Ellie: You're still missing Slade, that's understandable.

Ruby: I do, but it's not about that.

(She hesitates, which sparks Ellie's curiosity. She turns in her chair, facing Ruby.)

Ellie: What's this about then? I told you, you can talk to me.

Ruby: It has to be a secret though.

Ellie: Okay, I can keep a secret. (grins) Is it about a boy?

Ruby (blushes): Actually yes.

Ellie: Oh, who? Let me guess... Ryan? Please don't tell me it's Lex.

Ruby: Ew no. It's actually... Ram.

Ellie: Ram? I mean, no offence or anything, but... I don't know, he doesn't seem to be the type for girlfriends. But he did turn out nicer than I expected.

Ruby: He is. Nice, I mean.

Ellie: Tell me, what's the problem? You don't know how to tell him?

Ruby: No, he knows. We've actually been together for a while, but...

Ellie (cuts in): WHAT? You and Ram? I thought that was a running gag.

Ruby: No, it's quite real. Well, it was.

Ellie: Okay, okay, I'll let you talk, go on.

Ruby: Well, Slade died and I still feel guilty for not being able to do more for him (she puts a hand up to stop Ellie interrupting her again) I know what you're going to say, you've been telling me it's not my fault ever since it happened. That's not the point now. Well, it's kinda the point. Ram and I got into an argument about it and I kinda said that I didn't want to be with him right now?

Ellie: And now you regret that?

Ruby: Of course, you've seen how he is.

Ellie: Then why did you say it?

Ruby: It just didn't feel right. I just wanted a break while Slade was still so fresh on my mind, but now he won't talk to me.

Ellie: This may sound weird, but I guess you hurt his feelings.

Ruby (rolls her eyes): He has feelings like you and me, you know.

Ellie: I guess, you'll just have to make up your mind then. If you want to be with him or not. And then talk to him again and figure things out.

Ruby: I want to be with him, just not right now.

Ellie: Well, I don't think you can take a break from a relationship like you do from work or school. If things get hard you have to get through them together.

Ruby: That's easy for you to say. You've known Jack for so long, but Ram and I just got together.

Ellie (laughs): You know, usually it's the other way around. That people don't know what to do once the honeymoon-phase is over.

Ruby (smiles): Thank you for listening and...

Ellie: Not a word, I know.

(Ruby gives her a careful hug because of Ellie's broken arm and bruised ribs and walks out of the control room.)

Ellie: Well that sure was interesting. I wonder if Jack got any of that from Ram.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 16<span>

(Camera cuts to Cara dancing in her room with the door open. Lottie walks by and then stops to stand in the doorway and watch. After a while Cara speaks without looking at her or stopping the dancing)

Cara: I know you're there.

Lottie: Wasn't making it a secret. You're pretty good.

Cara: I know. I also have a great voice.

Lottie: Is modesty one of your qualities too?

(She laughs and sits down on Cara's bed.)

Cara: No, but I'm pretty observant. Saw you steal all that food earlier.

Lottie (shrugs): I know. I heard you're quite used to stealing.

Cara: So that's a rumour going around here? It's true though, it's what you do to survive.

Lottie (grins): I used to steal quite a lot, before Ruby took me in. Got me in all kinds of trouble in Liberty and in the tribe.

Cara: Liberty?

Lottie: Never mind. Just wanted to say that you better not steal around here. It'll only get me in trouble.

Cara: And I should care? It's okay, I wouldn't get caught anyway.

Lottie: Are you sure about that?

Cara: Definitely.

Lottie: I think you should prove it.

Cara (smirks): You're on.

(The two girls shake hands as the camera pans out)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 17<span>

(Camera pans back in on Ryan walking through the city keeping a look out for Lex. He's almost at the cinema, when he sees Lex slumped against a wall in an alley. He hurries over and kneels in front of him.)

Ryan: Lex! Lex, are you okay?

(Lex slowly opens his eyes, they are slightly red. It takes a second for him to focus, when he does, he quickly rubs at his eyes and gets to his feet.)

Lex: Yes, why wouldn't I be?

Ryan (stands up): Just that you... I thought you maybe got into a fight.

Lex: I didn't and I don't need a babysitter, Ryan.

Ryan: Sorry, we just thought it would be better to go looking for you. You were in a bad mood and we all know the Astros are a little bit wacky.

Lex: I'm fine.

Ryan: Did you talk to them?

Lex: Yes, they didn't know Tai-San.

(He starts walking and Ryan quickly catches up to him.)

Lex: Maybe you were all right. Maybe I just imagined it.

Ryan: Maybe, but that doesn't mean she isn't out there somewhere.

Lex: I'm so tired of this, Ryan. I feel like we got married and then everything went to shit and we never got to be together after that. It's probably going to be like you and Salene, even if I find her, she won't want me back.

Ryan: Or not. You're different than me and Salene. You were great for each other, Sal and I fought a lot.

Lex: Tai-San and I fought too.

Ryan: Let's just go back to the hospital. I'm sure, she'll find her way back to us eventually. I mean, all the others have.

(Ryan puts an arm around Lex's shoulder as they head for the hospital)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 18<span>

(Camera cuts to Kayla, who's doing the dishes in the kitchen. Cal, Cara and Paul walk by and then Cal gestures for them to walk on as he heads over to Kayla.)

Cal: Hey.

Kayla (smiles): Hey, you're going to help out with the cleaning of the city?

Cal: Yes, get the market place sorted out. Cara and Paul aren't too happy about it, but it'll be good for them to get out of here for a while.

Kayla: And here I thought you decide everything together.

Cal: Well, we do. I told them it's either that or we have to scrub toilets.

Kayla: Trudy is on bathroom duty today.

Cal: Sshhh, they don't need to know that.

(she laughs)

Cal: So, do you want to come with us? See something else for a change.

Kayla: Uh... no. I couldn't, I still have to do the dishes and then check on the vegetable garden.

Cal: You're not on garden duty.

Kayla: No, but it's close to my heart. I like to check on it everyday.

Cal (frowns): Uhm... okay then. I guess, I'll see you later.

Kayla: Yes, have fun.

Cal: Thanks.

(She goes back to intensely cleaning the dishes and Cal goes to catch up with Cara and Paul, a confused look on his face.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 19<span>

(Camera pans in from black to Alice, resting on her bed, a book propped up against her large belly. There's a knock on the door and KC walks in.)

Alice: Hi, what brings you here?

KC: You sound as if I never come by.

Alice (laughs): Because you don't.

KC (blushes): I feel like I see you all the time.

Alice: I'm hard to overlook right now. (she pats the spot next to her) Come and sit.

(KC sits down next to her.)

Alice: So why are you here?

KC: Kayla.

Alice (grins): Oh trouble in paradise?

KC: Alice, we're just friends. I'd wish you guys would stop saying stuff like that.

Alice: I'm just joking, KC. In all honesty I don't really think you'd work out. Now tell me, what is it about her? You didn't fight again, did you?

KC: Not really. I'm just worried about her. She's not been herself since she killed that Anarchist, and you didn't see it. She didn't just kill her, she smashed her head in... it was like nothing I've ever seen and I've seen some crap.

Alice: She seems fine to me.

KC: Whenever I try to talk to her about it, she gets really defensive and she always changes the subject. Same thing when you ask her to come to the city.

Alice: Maybe she just needs some time.

KC: I should never have let her out of my sight. I promised, I would look after her.

Alice: It's not your fault, KC. I'm sure Kayla will be fine eventually, she's a tough cookie. Give her some time and if she's still out of it, we can talk to her together.

(KC doesn't seem convinced. Alice puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiles confidently.)

Alice: I have a little sister her age, I know what I'm talking about.

KC: Kay and Ellie aren't exactly two peas in a pod.

Alice: Stop being so concerned about her. She might not show it all the time, but she's capable of taking care of herself.

KC: If you say so.

(Camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 20<span>

(Camera pans in from black to show Amber, Ryan, Darryl, Bray and Trudy gathered in her room. She peers outside and then locks the door.)

Trudy: Just to make sure Brady isn't coming in here.

Darryl: Why? Why are we here anyway?

Trudy: It's Brady's birthday next month and Bray and I were talking about having a party for her. The first she ever had.

Darryl: But isn't she like four?

Bray: She's turning five, but we never really had time to have a party for her before.

Ryan: Okay, but what do you need us for?

Trudy: I was hoping you could all help me with the preparation and I also don't know what to give her for a present. I want it to be something big.

Darryl: A horse!

Amber (laughs): I don't think a horse would be a good idea, Darryl. Or that there are any in the city.

Ryan: How about a pet? We could probably find a stray somewhere in the city. The other kids might like it too.

Trudy: I don't know. I thought it could be something more practical, something she can use later in life too.

Amber: Well, she's five now and you two still share a room, maybe it's time she got her own.

Trudy (hesitantly): You think so? I mean, Lottie and Sammy share a room and Cal and Paul.

Amber (smiles): But it's different with mother and child. I think she's getting to the age, where she wants to have her space away from you.

Bray: I think it's great idea, Trudy. And she'd just be down the hall.

Darryl: She could have Jay's old room.

Trudy: No, that's all the way on the other end of the hall. I don't want her to be over there all alone when she has a nightmare or something.

Ryan: What about Slade and Ebony's old room? It's right next to mine.

Bray: I don't know how well Ruby would take that. She's still pretty shaken up about his death.

Darryl: There's Salene's old room.

(There's a sudden silence as all the older Mall Rats look at each other.)

Amber: Well, sooner or later, we have to clean her room out and it is right next to yours.

Trudy: But isn't it too early?

Ryan: I don't know about this either.

Bray: I think it's the best we could do. If anyone has to live in Salene's old room, it should be Brady. She loved her so much.

Trudy: I guess that's true.

Darryl: Okay, then let's do it.

(They all nod and start planning the party and how to fix up the room. Camera fades out)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 21<span>

(Meanwhile Ellie is slowly making her way back to her room. When she enters, Jack is toying with one of his devices.)

Ellie: What are you doing?

Jack (without looking up): Fixing the alarms. When the Anarchists broke down the doors, they broke the alarm system as well.

Ellie: Oh.. Did you talk to Ram already?

(She sits down on the edge of the bed with a wide grin on her face.)

Jack: I tried, but you can guess how that went.

(He turns around. When he sees her grin, he frowns.)

Jack: What are you so happy about?

Ellie: I was told a secret.

Jack: Are you going to tell me?

Ellie: Well, if it stays between the two of us, yes. Ruby made me promise.

(He gets up to sit next to her.)

Jack: Go on then, spill the beans.

Ellie: Apparently Ram and Ruby are a thing. Or were until they got into a fight.

Jack: No way. That's why he's so moody? A girl?

Ellie: I couldn't believe it either, but I got it from her. She still has a hard time coming to terms with Slade's death and is pushing him away.

Jack: Did you tell her to go fix it? Because I can hardly stand Ram when he's in a good mood.

Ellie: No, they have to figure things out on their own.

Jack: Still can't believe it. I wonder what she sees in him.

Ellie: Oh come on, he isn't that bad. Not worse than Lex and he usually has girls chasing him.

Jack: Yes, because girls are weird.

(Ellie nudges his shoulder, lifting one eyebrow)

Ellie: Do you want to say that again?

Jack (grins): Well, you never went for Lex, so I clearly didn't mean you.

Ellie: My sister did though.

Jack: Oh yea, I had forgotten about that.

Ellie: So she's weird?

Jack: No?

(She laughs and shoves him so he's lying on the bed now and lies down next to him. Camera fades out)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 22<span>

(Sammy and Gel are sitting in the grass under the tree that they held Mouse's funeral at in lieu of never finding her body. Sammy sits with his back against the trunk and looks up into the branches.)

Sammy: I think about her everyday. About what they have done to her.

Gel: But you didn't see it, did you?

Sammy: No, but I know her last moments weren't what they should've been. She died scared and alone and probably humiliated.

Gel: You couldn't have saved her from it.

Sammy: No, I couldn't do anything. Nothing I do really matters anyway. It's not like I can't stop the bad things from happening.

Gel: You're still a fighter, Sammy.

Sammy: No, I'm not! You almost died and all you do is put a pretty eye patch on it and you're the same. I sit around and wish I was dead. I'm not even worth it, Mouse should be here instead.

Gel: Sammy, that's not true.

(She sits up on her knees and faces him, but he refuses to look at her as angry tears run down his cheeks.)

Gel: You get up every day and you live. That might not be a lot under normal circumstances, but considering what you went through, it's everything. It's a fight!

Sammy: I don't want to.

Gel: Listen, Sammy. If you don't think that I have hated myself and cried over losing the eye and thought about just giving up, then you're wrong. I feel like I let you down, because all I did was get hurt and I put Kayla in a position she never wanted to be in and I hate only having one eye, because I look hideous and I constantly get startled by things I can't see anymore. But I also feel like I owe it to people to keep going. I owe it to Kayla, because she saved my life and I owe it to Darryl because we're in love and that's a promise to never leave the other person. I also owe it to you, because something way worse happened to you and you're still here and I know, that you'll keep fighting even when it's hard.

Sammy: You have more confidence in me than I have.

Gel (smiles): It's like a video game. You don't give up when you die in a video game, you restart and you keep at it until you beat the level. Maybe this is just a particularly hard level.

(Sammy wipes the tears from his face and slowly reaches for her hand. When the physical contact is bearable for him, he gives her a quick hug.)

Sammy: Look at you making video game metaphors. You don't even like them.

Gel: No, but you do.

Sammy: You don't owe me anything, Gel, and you didn't let me down. I didn't want you to go fight those people in the first place. They're scary and I wouldn't want to face them, so you're very brave for doing it.

Gel: No one has ever called me brave.

Sammy: Well, you are.

Gel: Thank you, Sammy.

(She is about to hug him, when she remembers that he doesn't like being touched and just smiles at him. Camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 23<span>

(Camera pans in from black to show Lottie walking down the corridor and looking into the rooms as if she's looking for someone. Ryan notices her looking in on him and walks over to the door.)

Ryan: Hey Lottie!

(The young girl turns around.)

Ryan: Are you looking for something?

Lottie: Well... There's something I need to tell someone, but I don't know who to tell. I can't find Ruby.

Ryan: How about you tell me then?

(She hesitates, but walks back to him and squeezes into his room.)

Lottie: It's very serious though.

Ryan (frowns): Do you want me to close the door?

(She nods. After closing the door, he takes a seat on his bed.)

Ryan: What's going on?

Lottie: I was talking to Sammy the other day and he said something that scared me.

Ryan: Sammy? What did he say?

Lottie: He is still not doing well and he said... well, he said that... That he'd rather be dead. He doesn't think things will ever get better.

Ryan: Lottie, you have to understand that something terrible happened to him. He can't forget that.

Lottie: I know that and I don't expect him to be the old Sammy, but when he says things like that, I get scared he might do something stupid.

Ryan: I think the best thing you can do, is be a good friend to him, be there for him.

Lottie: I'm trying, but it's really hard.

Ryan: Well, I'm glad you told me. I'll have an eye on him too, okay?

Lottie (nods): Thank you.

(She steps up to him as if to hug him, but then decides against it and makes for the door.)

Lottie: You won't let him, will you? You won't let him die even if he wants to.

Ryan (smiles): We don't give up on friends.

Lottie: Thank you.

(Camera cuts to the next scene as she leaves the room.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 24<span>

(Amber and Bray are walking into their room, she has Bray Jr on her hip and goes to put him down in his crib, while Bray gets comfortable on the bed.)

Amber: I talked to Cal today. He said that Paul felt left out of the tribe.

Bray: How's that?

Amber: He only has Cara and Cal who know how to sign. So he can only really communicate with them.

Bray: So you want the whole tribe to learn how to sign?

Amber: That would be great, but we both know that's not going to happen. Can you imagine Lex learning to sign?

Bray: No, not really.

Amber: But I thought at least we should. I mean, we are the leaders of the tribe, so we should be a good example. Maybe some of the others will do it too then.

Bray: Okay. I'm up for it, learning something new is never bad. And it gets the time to pass.

Amber: Are you bored already?

Bray: I feel like I'm stuck here, as soon as this leg is healed, I'll have to get out of here. Probably visit Noel and the others.

Amber: You're not getting tired of the Mall Rats already, are you?

Bray: I could never. Just tired of the hospital.

Amber (smiles): Understandable. You always liked to be able to go wherever you wanted.

(She kisses his cheek.)

Amber: Soon you'll be able to do that again. I'm going to tell Cal and then I'll be right back. Keep an eye on Junior.

Bray: Sure

(She leaves. Bray looks down at the cast on his leg and sighs.)

Bray: I hate this.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 25<span>

(Camera cuts to Paul and Cal's room. Paul is lying on his bed, drawing, while Cal is playing on his guitar on his bed. When Amber appears in the room, he sets it down and waves at Paul to get his attention.)

Amber: I'm not interrupting, am I?

Cal: No, of course not.

Amber: I talked to Bray and we both decided that we want to learn. If you're up for it, we can start tomorrow?

Cal: That would be great.

_Paul: Learn what?_

Cal: To sign.

_Paul: You talked to her, didn't you? I told you not to do that._

Cal: I'm sorry. I just wanted to make things better for you.

Amber: He did the right thing, Paul. We want to make you feel more at home here. We're glad you're back.

Cal: It's okay, Amber. I'll sit this one out myself. See you tomorrow?

Amber: Okay, tomorrow then.

(She leaves.)

Cal: I was only trying to help.

_Paul: I know. You always want to help, it's your thing. But sometimes No means No._

Cal: It turned out well though. You're always so stubborn.

_Paul: I just want you to respect my decisions. _

Cal: You can't be mad at me for helping.

_Paul: Sometimes I don't want your help, Cal. _(pauses) _But thank you. _

Cal (smiles): So you're not mad at me?

_Paul: I am, but you also did a good thing for me. Thank you._

(Paul gets back to his drawing and Cal picks up the guitar again.)

Cal (mumbles): Well, that's at least a thank you.


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. And to those of you who want Zandra to be alive, give me a reasonable explanation on how she could still be alive and I might think about it.**

Episode 3

SCENE 1

(Camera pans in from black on Tilly and Cloud standing on the roof of the cinema. They're gazing out on the city and holding hands.)

Tilly: What are we going to do, Cloud? What if he's not giving up?

Cloud: He'll find another woman, Tilly.

Tilly: If he puts up posters again, it will be hard to explain. Last time we were lucky enough that she had no desire to go out.

Cloud: She's only going out at night and if it comes to it, I'll make sure she knows where she belongs.

Tilly: Wouldn't that be with her husband?

Cloud (annoyed): You're so silly. If he was a good husband, wouldn't she remember him? Or her tribe? The poor girl was so confused, when she stumbled in on us. We're much better for her than those Mall Rats.

Tilly: So we're protecting her?

Cloud: Yes, Tilly! Now stop with all your questions.

(Camera pans over the city and then cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 2<span>

(Camera cuts to Salene's old room, which is now completely empty. Trudy and Ryan are in there painting it a soft yellow colour.)

Trudy: This is amazing, Ryan. Where did you get the paint?

Ryan: I traded it for one of my CDs.

Trudy: You shouldn't have done that. Maybe I can pay you back some way.

Ryan: Don't be ridiculous, Trudy. It's for Brady, I love doing stuff for her.

Trudy: She has the whole tribe catering to her. She's going to be a spoiled brat.

Ryan: She was the first baby born into this new world and we've all seen her grow up. She's like our niece or younger sister.

Trudy (smiles): She sure does have a big family.

Ryan: Where is she now? Do you think we can keep this a secret till her birthday?

Trudy: She's out in the park with Lottie and Sammy. And I hope so, although I don't think you can have secrets for very long around here.

Ryan: You think so?

Trudy: You don't?

Ryan: I don't know. There could be plenty of secrets that we don't know about.

Trudy (laughs): Like what? Gel is really an alien? Lex takes secret knitting lessons?

Ryan: No, just small things. We're such a big group now, we can't possibly know everything the others do.

Trudy: You're probably right. You know, Ryan, you seem a lot wiser now.

Ryan: Now?

Trudy: Different than before you were taken away.

Ryan: Oh...

Trudy: It's a good thing. You're more grown up now.

(He smiles at her as the camera pans out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 3<span>

(Camera pans back in on Ruby walking down the corridor and knocking on a door. She opens and we see Ram as always sitting at his computer. He only glances at her before focusing his attention back on the computer.)

Ruby: Can we talk?

Ram: What about?

(She goes in and closes the door behind her.)

Ruby: Us.

Ram: I thought there was no us. You're too busy being miserable.

Ruby: That's not what I meant. I still care about you. It was just all a bit much at the time.

Ram: Oh, so now you're too miserable? Now it's okay to be with me again?

Ruby: Don't be like that, Ram. I know I was being stupid.

Ram (laughs dryly): You don't say.

Ruby: You've been avoiding me ever since and I miss you.

Ram: Shouldn't you have thought about that earlier?

Ruby: I know you're not fine either. Why else would you be hiding away in here and picking fights.

Ram: I'm not hiding. Maybe you were right and this whole thing was a stupid idea. I should never have listened to Slade, when he said I should be your friend.

Ruby: You don't mean that.

Ram: Just leave me alone, Ruby.

Ruby: But...

Ram (shouts): Go! I don't want to see you!

(Ruby starts crying as she runs from the room. Ram lets out a deep sigh and buries his face in his hands.)

Ram (muttering): Great going, Ram. Now you've made her cry.

(camera cuts to next scene.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 4<span>

(Cut to Amber and Bray's room. Bray is sitting on the floor with their son playing with some toys as Amber walks in. She picks up Bray Jr and kisses his cheeks.)

Amber: Mummy is going to leave now, so you'll have to keep an eye on Daddy, okay?

Bray Jr: Kay! Where go?

Amber: Mummy has to work, but I'll be back later today.

Bray: Have fun at the council meeting.

Amber: I don't know how much fun it's going to be. Last week all we did was argue with Cloud and Alpha if education was important or not. I hope we're not bringing it up today.

Bray: Why not? It is important.

Amber: Yes, but it's not one of the pressing things. I for one think the market place is a much more urgent matter.

Bray: That is true. Fill me in, when you come back, yea?

Amber: Of course.

(She sets Bray Jr down again and gives Bray a kiss.)

Amber: See you later.

(She leaves.)

Bray: Mummy sure is a busy woman.

Bray Jr: Mummy work. Always work.

Bray: That's not true. She played with you last night. Now let's see, where were we?

Bray Jr: Princess fight.

Bray: Oh that's right. The beautiful princess Lottie was going to fight the evil monster truck.

(Camera fades out as they go back to playing with the toys.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 5<span>

(In the park Lottie is pushing Brady on the swing, while Sammy sits on the other swing.)

Brady: Higher!

Lottie: If I push you any higher, you'll flip over and fall.

Brady: No, Lottie! Higher!

Sammy: You won't say that when you're lying down there crying.

Brady: I won't cry.

Sammy: Whatever you say, princess.

(Lottie steps away from the swing and stands next to Sammy.)

Brady: No, Lottie, push!

Lottie: I don't want to. You've been on the swing forever now.

Sammy (quietly): We still have to entertain her for a while. Trudy said she wanted to get the room painted today.

Lottie: I know, but my arms are killing me.

Sammy: I can take over.

Lottie: Are you sure?

Sammy: Yes, it's only Brady.

Lottie (smiles): Okay. I'm still going to need a massage tonight.

Sammy: I'm not doing that.

Lottie: I wasn't going to ask you. I don't think you'd be very good at massages.

Sammy: I'm great at massages.

Lottie: Yes? Had enough practice on Gel's feet?

Sammy (blushes): I only did that once... (mumbles) or twice.

Lottie (grins): Right. Well, if that is so, you'll have to prove it.

Sammy: Maybe I will.

Brady: Lottie! Push me!

(Sammy gets up from the swing and starts pushing Brady. Camera zooms in on Lottie's face, who is blushing and trying to hide a smile.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 6<span>

(In the café Cal and Bray are sitting at a table where Cal is teaching him the basics of signing. A little further away Paul and Cara are watching them.)

Cara: He always starts with the boring signs. I liked yours way better.

_Paul: You just like to call me names. _

Cara: Not just you.

_Paul: You do get creative with new ones. I'm so proud of you. _

Cara: My favourite is still...

(She points at her bum and then moves her hand from her forehead to her chin with the palm facing her.)

_Paul: I like the plain things like asshole. Just one sign._

Cara: That's for when you don't have the time to come up with a creative insult.

_Paul: I don't know how creative bum face is. _

Cara: You're just jealous you didn't come up with it.

(Paul points over at Cal and Bray and makes a face.)

_Paul: If we let Cal teach, I'll have the dullest conversations with these people._

Cara (laughs): It is important to know the sign for dress. You know, in case Bray wants to buy you one.

(He punches her shoulder.)

_Paul: Not really into dresses._

Cara (teasingly): But you'd look so cute.

_Paul: Come on, let's get out of here._

(They get up and leave and the camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 7<span>

(Camera pans in from black to Kayla reading in her room. Footsteps are heard and the camera pans around to show KC leaning in the open door.)

Kayla (without looking up): What do you want, KC?

KC: You didn't even look.

Kayla: Please...

(She puts the book down and rolls her eyes at him.)

Kayla: So what do you want?

KC: I'm going into the city and I wanted to know, if you want to come.

Kayla: Uh... no. I still have stuff to do.

KC: Like what? I know you've read that book already.

Kayla (shrugs): It's not like there are any new ones coming out.

KC: I have to get some stuff for... you know... (whispers) the party. I could use your help.

Kayla: I'd love to, but I really can't.

KC: Why not?

Kayla: I just can't, KC! I promised Alice I'd help her out with something.

KC: With what?

Kayla: None of your business. Don't you have to go to the city?

KC: Fine! No need to bite my head off.

(He stomps off in anger and Kayla picks up her book again.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 8<span>

(In the city, Amber has just arrived at the school. Camera follows her as she walks to the gym. Inside is a round table with seven seats around it. Noel and Gordon are already there along with a pretty younger girl, Leanne, the leader of the Gypsies.)

Amber: Hey.

Noel: Hello Amber, how are you doing?

(She takes a seat next to him.)

Amber: I'm alright. I just hope Alpha and Cloud won't make this difficult again.

Noel (grins): You're not already looking forward to leaving us, do you?

Leanne: What do you mean?

Noel: Bray is taking her seat as soon as his leg is better, remember?

Leanne: Oh right, the famous Bray. You two talk about him so much, it's hard to know who's boyfriend he is.

Gordon (laughs): She has a point.

Amber & Noel: Shut up!

(Voices are heard and then Debra and Alpha enter the room. Alpha is a wild-looking boy with long brown hair and a dark beard. He is the leader of the Pack. Debra takes a look around the table as they take their seats and frowns.)

Debra: Cloud is late again. I'm starting to think, he's not very interested in this.

Alpha: Is he ever interested in something else but his stupid stars?

Cloud (off-screen): So is this what you do when I'm not around?

(He walks over to the last empty seat.)

Cloud: I thought as leaders of such big and important tribes you would have better things to do.

Alpha: Did we hurt your feelings, Cloud?

Cloud: Don't flatter yourself, Alpha. I couldn't care less what you think of me and the Astros.

Gordon: Shouldn't we discuss something more important?

Leanne: We still haven't come to a decision about the market place.

Cloud: I couldn't care less about the market place.

Amber: Do you not want to trade?

Cloud: We get everything we need. The stars provide for us.

Alpha: Will you listen to that load of bullshit? Stars are just gas on fire, they don't talk to you and they don't provide.

Cloud: Spoken like a true non-believer.

(Camera zooms in on the faces of Alpha, Amber and Debra who all seem to think that Cloud is crazy.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 9<span>

(Camera cuts to the café, where Ellie, Alice and Lex sit at a table.)

Ellie: So have you thought about what you want to call it?

Alice: Not really.

Lex: You could always call it Lex if it's a boy.

Alice: Oh God no! (laughs) I don't want him or her to take after you.

Lex: There's nothing wrong with that.

Ellie: I beg to differ. My niece or nephew will not have you as a role model.

Lex: So you're planning on having a boring child.

Alice: If that's the definition, yes.

Ellie: What about Jared?

Alice: No, I don't know. I thought about naming it Liam, if it's a boy.

Lex: After that scumbag? No way.

Ellie: He's right. That guy used you and left you with a baby.

Alice: Well, he didn't know I was pregnant.

Lex: Doesn't matter. That little one is not going to be named after him.

Alice: If it's a girl, I'll call her Wylla.

Ellie: Wylla? I like it.

Lex: I don't know. I still think Lex would be the best name.

Ellie: Even if it's a girl?

Lex: It can be Lexie or Alexandra then.

Alice: You're so full of yourself, Lexie.

(Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 10<span>

(Camera pans back in to show Gel and Darryl lying in bed. She moves in his arms so she faces him.)

Darryl: You're beautiful.

Gel: Yes, you got lucky.

Darryl: Beautiful and cocky.

(She laughs and kisses him.)

Darryl: Do you sometimes think how life would be without the Virus?

Gel: No, there's no point. I like to think about the future.

Darryl: And what about the future?

Gel: I used to think that I would be marrying Lex. (laughs) God, what a horrible idea.

Darryl: Lex? I have to say this, babe, but you got lucky too.

Gel: True. Plus he's still hung up on his wife.

Darryl: So what do you think about the future now?

Gel: Well, I think that you'll be in it and I hope that we'll still be a tribe and live together as a big family that keeps growing. I mean, we'll probably all have children at some point. I'd also like to have a beauty salon or something.

Darryl: Sounds great. I'd like to have three children. Two boys and a girl. And at some point I'll marry you, before the kids of course.

Gel: So traditional.

Darryl: And I'd like to be an entertainer. We could make a great team.

Gel: We are already a great team, Darryl.

Darryl: I meant work buddies.

Gel: So is that a promise?

Darryl: That we'll work together? Sure.

Gel: No, silly, that you'll marry me.

Darryl: Oh, of course. I don't have a ring or anything, I just..

(Gel kisses him to shut him up.)

Gel: Not yet, we have all the time in the world. You'll just have to surprise me some day.

Darryl: Then I will do just that.

(Camera pans out as he kisses her passionately.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 11<span>

(Bray is sitting at a table in the café, his broken leg propped up on a chair and with Bray Jr on his knee, helping him with his food. Ryan walks in with flecks of paint on his face and clothes and takes a seat next to Bray.)

Bray: How is the room coming along?

Ryan: We finished painting the walls. How's the leg?

Bray: Okay, I just wish it would heal faster. I'm tired of sitting around.

Ryan: I know what you mean. When I got stabbed in the shoulder, it felt like forever until I could use it properly again.

Bray: Please don't say forever.

Ryan (laughs): What did Ruby say?

Bray: She said normally bones take four to six weeks to heal, but my fracture is complicated, so it could take longer.

Ryan: I guess that wasn't what you wanted to hear.

Bray: Absolutely not. I'm glad your shoulder is okay though. I really wish, I could help Trudy more.

Ryan: I love doing it. It's for...

Bray (cuts in): Hey Junior, how about you go find Brady?

Bray Jr: Okay!

(He carefully sets the little boy down and he speeds off.)

Bray: Sorry, I'm just not sure he'd be able to keep a secret from her.

Ryan: Right. I was saying that I love doing things for Brady.

Bray: You're good with kids, you'll be a great father some day.

Ryan: I hope so.

Bray: Well, I was scared at first, especially since Junior was a year old already, but you get used to everything. And the whole tribe is so good at helping out. It'll be the same for you.

Ryan (shrugs): I think you need a woman first before you can think about kids.

Bray: I'm sure, you'll find a nice woman.

Ryan: You think so?

Bray: Sure. Anyone would be glad to have you.

(Camera cuts to next scene as Ryan smiles happily at Bray.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 12<span>

(Camera cuts to the school gym. Debra has a piece of paper sitting in front of her now, where she takes notes about the discussion.)

Debra: So the Mall Rats, the Lost Boys, the Skygliders, the Warehouses and the Gypsies are for the market place. The Astros are against and the Pack has no opinion on this.

Leanne: That means we're in the majority, we should just start rebuilding it.

Debra: It shouldn't take that long anyway.

Amber: Shouldn't we try to be unanimous?

Noel: There's no point in arguing with Cloud, he won't change his mind.

Cloud: I just think that there are certain risks with traders coming into the city from everywhere. Maybe we have an understanding about right and wrong, but how can we make sure that people from the outside will respect them?

Debra: He has a point.

Amber: How about we have someone monitoring the market? Someone we all trust. That way we can make sure the traders play by the rules and if they don't, we won't allow them to come back.

Alpha: What if they trade with something we all need? I mean, doesn't someone who sells food have more influence than someone who sells boots? I can't see you banning people selling food.

Amber: We have food though. There is no market right now and I don't see anyone starving.

Noel: None of the big tribes are, but there are a bunch of city kids, who got their food from the market. Isn't this council here to take care of them too?

Alpha: Why don't they join a tribe? You take in anyone who stumbles into your warehouses.

Noel: We're not too picky. Something you can't say for the Pack.

Amber: It doesn't matter! Some of the kids don't want a tribe, that shouldn't mean they should starve to death.

Leanne: That's it then. We need the market place and we're in the majority for it.

Gordon: Leanne is right.

Cloud: Well, I'm not going to help.

Debra: Aren't you going to profit from it? Are you honestly telling us that your tribe is not going to trade there?

Cloud: Not if I can help it.

Alpha: We're a council, not everyone can get their way. I'm sure there are things that we decided on that not everyone is happy with.

Noel: We still all have to work on them. If the Astros can't do that, I don't think you should have a seat on the council.

Cloud: Right, and let all of you decide what we are supposed to do. My tribe is bigger than some of yours, we have to have a seat.

Leanne: Fine, then accept that you'll have to do things, you're not happy about. We all make sacrifices.

(Camera zooms in on Cloud's angry face before cutting to the next scene.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 13<span>

(Camera cuts to Ruby kneeling in front of Slade's grave. Hot tears are running down her face.)

Ruby: I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Slade. I think I might have messed everything up with Ram. He won't talk to me or even look at me.

(She wipes the tears from her face.)

Ruby: I just miss you. Whenever things got hard, I could at least talk to you.

(Camera zooms out before fading to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 14<span>

(Cara and Lottie are sitting on the sofa in the entrance hall.)

Cara: It's no real challenge if we just take stuff from their room.

Lottie: Been there, done that.

Cara: Exactly. Take it from right under their noses.

Lottie: We could get in trouble though.

Cara: No, part of the challenge is to put it back without them even knowing it was gone.

Lottie: Okay, deal!

(She holds out her hand and Cara shakes it.)

Cara: I get to choose your target though.

Lottie: Okay, then I get to choose yours.

Cara (grins): Lex. Tonight at dinner, you take something from Lex.

Lottie: Fine, then you'll take something from Amber.

Cara: Piece of cake.

(Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 15<span>

(Camera pans in to show Jack walking down the corridor and knocking on Ram's door. Without waiting for an answer he enters.)

Ram: I didn't say, you could come in!

(He's sitting at his computer again, but Jack walks over and spins his chair around and drops one of the modified radios in his lap.)

Ram: What is that?

Jack: Part of the alarm system. It needs re-wiring since the Anarchists bust down the doors and since you're not doing anything, you can help me.

Ram: No.

(He tries to hand it back to Jack.)

Jack: Uh, yes! You can stop the sulking around and do something useful. Everyone has to pull their weight.

Ram: Can't you figure it out on your own, Jack? I thought you were oh so smart.

Jack: I can. I came up with it in the first place, but I'm tired of you moping around.

Ram: Did Amber put you up to this again?

Jack: No. I don't want to talk to you about what's upsetting you, I'm just giving you something useful to do.

(Ram sighs and takes a closer look at the radio.)

Ram: I guess, I can take a look at it.

Jack: Great. That's the one for the back door, I'm nearly finished with the front one.

(He leaves. Ram looks at the radio with distaste, then finds a screwdriver and starts to dismantle it.)

Ram: This is below my skill level. I can make zappers and virtual reality, but no, here you go, Ram, fix this stupid old radio, will you? Pathetic!

(Camera fades out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 16<span>

(Camera cuts to the council meeting, where Cloud is still trying to stare the others down, but then he shakes his head and sighs.)

Cloud: Fine, the Astros will help.

Debra: Great, then I'll make a list of who's in charge of what.

Alpha: We need to clean up the market place then. There is still a lot of wreckage and... ashes.

Leanne: How about each tribe cleans up one day? That way nobody gets stuck with it.

Amber: My tribe could put the word out. We used to have a news sheet and I think Ellie would love to work on it again.

Gordon: That's a great idea. The Lost Boys could stand for security until we have appointed someone.

Alpha: I don't think so. The Pack might be small, but we're the strongest.

Debra: You can both stand for security and then we'll find a permanent solution next time we meet.

Amber: On that note we could talk about law too. We need some basic rules and someone to enforce them.

Leanne: We'll put it on the agenda for next time. Maybe everyone can ask around for someone who wants to be the sheriff.

Noel: The city is big, we'll need more than one.

Cloud: Every sheriff has a deputy or two or more. I trust we'll discuss who gets the job next time too? So I can go now?

Debra: Yes, just pick a day for your work party to clean up the market place.

(They all get up and crowd around the piece of paper, Debra had been taken notes on.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 17<span>

(Camera cuts to KC, Gel and Darryl walking through the city. Darryl has a list in his hand, which he reads and then looks at KC confused.)

Darryl: How are we getting all this stuff?

KC: Oh, I know some people.

Darryl: You know the market was destroyed, right?

KC: Yes, Darryl, I've been there for the fight. With you. Remember?

Gel: Why didn't Kayla come with us? I hardly see her lately.

KC: She's been weird ever since she saved your life, but whenever I try to talk to her, we just end up fighting.

Darryl: About what?

KC: Little stuff. She won't tell me anything, but I know something is wrong with her.

Gel: Maybe you shouldn't push her.

KC: I just want to help her.

Gel: You may know her best, but I think she just needs some time and if she wants your help, she'll ask for it.

Darryl: Kayla is stubborn. I think Gel is right.

Gel: I always am.

(She smiles at him and Darryl leans down to kiss her.)

KC: I can think of plenty of times you've been wrong.

Gel: No, you can't.

KC: Let's see... There was that time you thought strawberries grow on bushes or the time you said Kayla and me would end up together.

Gel: You still could.

KC: No, we could not.

Darryl: Why not?

(Camera zooms in on KC's annoyed face before fading to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 18<span>

(Trudy walks into her room, to find Alice sitting on the bed talking to Brady, who's playing with her dolls on the floor.)

Brady: Will you have a boy or a girl?

Alice: I don't know. We will have to see when the baby comes.

(She looks up and smiles at Trudy.)

Alice: I hope you don't mind. I thought Sammy and Lottie might want a break.

Brady: Lottie wouldn't push me no more.

Trudy: Push you?

Brady: On the swings.

Trudy: Oh, I see. But isn't playing with Alice fun too?

Brady (shrugs): She's old.

Alice (laughs): I guess to someone so young I must be old.

Trudy: Even by the old standards we're grown ups now.

Alice: Scary, isn't it? I feel hardly old enough to be a mother.

Trudy (smiles): I was much younger than you are and I did it. I think you'll be alright. We're all here to help you.

Alice: Everyone keeps saying that, but I'm still worried. Maybe if I wasn't alone. I mean... if the father was here.

(Trudy sits down next to her puts an arm around her.)

Trudy: I don't think it would make a difference.

Alice: It would make a difference to me.

Trudy: Do you miss him?

Alice: I know he used me and he probably never cared for me, but yes, I do. Somehow I just pick the bad ones all the time, don't I?

Trudy: I'm sure, you'll find a good one sooner or later. We can't all be like Amber and Bray and get lucky on the first try.

Alice: I thought third time is the charm, but I guess not.

Brady: Are you talking about boys?

Trudy: Yes, we are.

Brady: Ew! I will never have a boyfriend.

Trudy: You could have a girlfriend instead.

Brady: With kissing? No, ew!

Alice: Keep that mindset, Brady. You'll be much better off.

(The older girls start laughing as the camera cuts to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 19<span>

(Back in the school gym, the tribe leaders are starting to leave. As Amber walks, Noel falls into step beside her.)

Noel: So we did get something done today.

Amber: The only other thing since the work parties to clean up the city and they were basically already in place.

Noel: Well, it's something. With the likes of Cloud and Alpha we should be glad about that.

Amber: Actually I think Alpha isn't so bad. He's stubborn and arrogant, but at least he makes some good points.

Noel: Cloud can make good points, like his concern about outsiders. But it takes too long for him to explain himself, he just assumes that it's enough to be for or against something.

Amber: To be honest I don't think the Astros are much of a democracy. He's probably used to deciding everything on his own.

Noel: He'll just have to adjust then.

Amber: I'm just glad, I won't have to deal with it. I mean, it's great to meet all of you, but I'd rather take care of something on a smaller scale.

Noel: Nothing against you, but I'm also looking forward to Bray taking over.

Amber: You miss him, don't you?

Noel: Well, yes. We were both leaders until he left and he's my best friend.

Amber: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take him from you.

Noel: You can't take people. And he has to be with his family, it's just lonely without him or Yara.

Amber: I'm sorry about her too.

Noel: It's okay.

(They leave the school and Noel stops walking.)

Noel: I'll have to run now. We only have one leader after all.

Amber: I'll see you next week.

(He nods and hurries off, while Amber starts walking back to the hospital.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 20<span>

(Camera cuts to the park, where Cal sits outside with his guitar. The sun is setting in front of him. Behind him Kayla walks over and takes a seat next to him.)

Kayla: Seeing you alone is something new.

Cal (smiles): Cara and Paul are off somewhere. Probably getting into trouble.

Kayla: Won't Paul slow her down?

Cal: Paul isn't much better than her. Everyone just always assumes he's the nice guy, because he has a handicap.

Kayla: So you've always got an eye on them?

Cal: When I must. I think they can behave themselves enough to not get us kicked out.

Kayla: I've heard stories from KC, it'll take a lot to get kicked out of the tribe.

Cal: Well, I'm glad to hear that.

(She points to his guitar.)

Kayla: Will you play for me?

Cal: What do you want to hear?

Kayla: What, are you a jukebox? In that case, can you play 500 Miles?

Cal: You're in luck. I actually can.

(He starts playing and singing. Kayla only taps the rhythm on her knees.)

Cal: Come on, I can't be the only one singing.

Kayla: I don't really sing.

Cal: You requested the song, you sing.

(She smiles and after a bit of hesitation joins in. Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 21<span>

(Camera pans back in on the café, where most of the Mall Rats are having dinner together. Cara and Lottie are sitting at a table together, watching the others and giving each other meaningful looks now and then.)

Lottie: You go first.

Cara: Anything special you want from her?

(Lottie looks over to the table where Amber sits with Bray, Trudy and the kids and shrugs.)

Lottie: Anything really.

Cara (grins): I'll be right back.

(She slides out of her chair and confidently walks over to them. She leans in to talk into Amber's ear, then smiles brightly at them and walks back to Lottie.)

Lottie: So you failed.

Cara: Did not.

(She holds out her hand and shows her Amber's necklace.)

Lottie: You still have to get it back to her without her noticing.

Cara: That's easy. But first you have to get something from Lex.

Lottie: Okay.

(Lottie looks over to where Lex sits with Ryan, KC and Darryl. She walks over and talks to Darryl, while Lex is talking to Ryan in big gestures. She pats Darryl's head and walks back. She proudly presents the blue feather from Lex's hair to Cara.)

Cara: Awesome! I didn't even see you take it.

Lottie: I'm a professional.

Cara: You're definitely on my level. But you'll be having problems giving that back.

Lottie: No. I'll just sneak into his room and put it in his bed, make him think it fell off during his sleep.

Cara: I think I'm going to do the same with this.

(She holds up the necklace and camera zoom in on it before cutting to the next scene.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 22<span>

(Alice is sitting at a table with Ellie, Jack and Ruby. She's pushing the food around on her plate and looking rather pale.)

Ellie: Are you not going to eat that?

Alice: No, I don't feel so good right now. Do you still get morning sickness this late in the pregnancy, Ruby?

Ruby: I don't think so. Have you been feeling ill all this time.

Alice: No, I was fine until an hour ago or so.

Jack: Maybe you should lie down.

Alice: I should. I'm having a headache as well.

Ruby: Want me to help you?

Alice: That would be nice.

(They get up and Ruby puts and arm around Alice's middle as she guides her out of the café. Halfway to Alice's room, Alice turns around and heads for the bathroom instead. She throws up, while Ruby kneels next to her, rubbing her back.)

Ruby: Maybe it's just the stress getting to you. You'll feel better after a nice long nap.

Alice: Thanks, Ruby.

Ruby: Here.

(Ruby hands her a paper towel so she can get cleaned up. She then helps Alice to her feet and the camera cuts to black as they leave the bathroom.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 23<span>

(Camera pans in from black to show the Astros sitting in a circle, meditating. Camera zooms in on Cloud, who after a moment opens his eyes and stands up.)

Cloud: The council has decided that the city needs a market place and every tribe has to help clean up the space where it used to be. In two days I'll send out a work party to do so. Camille, Jasper, Vee, Felix and Todd, you will go.

(Another person rises and pushes the hood off. It's Tai-San. She has longer, completely black hair now and the white-blueish tribal markings of the Astros.)

Tai-San: I want to go to.

Cloud: No.

Tai-San: Why not? I helped fight the Anarchists, I want to help rebuild the city.

Cloud: Even so. You're needed it here.

(Tilly rises and smiles sweetly at Tai-San.)

Tilly: You've been doing such a great job at leading the meditation sessions and teaching the young ones in our ways, Tai-San. We need you here.

Tai-San: If that is what you wish.

Cloud: It is.

(Camera cuts to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 24<span>

(Paul is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as Cal walks into their room. He stops next to Paul and waves his hand over him, making the younger boy sit up.)

_Paul: You weren't at dinner._

Cal: No, I wasn't hungry.

_Paul (grins): Kayla wasn't either._

Cal: I played her a few songs.

(He puts the guitar down and sits down on his bed.)

_Paul: Is she the reason you don't want to go?_

Cal: No. I just really like it here, and I think you should stay. They're your family.

_Paul: No, they're not. I have stayed with them longer now than I ever did in the beginning. _

Cal: But wouldn't your sister come back to them?

_Paul: If she can. _

Cal: I'm sure she's alright.

_Paul: I think, I'd just know if something had happened to her. I feel like I'd know if she was dead. _

Cal: The famous bond of twins?

_Paul: No. Patsy and I were never like that, but I still think I'd feel different, if she was dead. _

Cal: I think so too. At some point you'll meet again, I'm sure of that.

(Paul smiles at him and lies back down on the bed.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 25<span>

(Camera pans over the city until it zooms in on the outskirts, right by the old parking deck where the Anarchists used to hang out. A figure is standing in the shadows and carefully making their way into the city. He steps into the street and the moon light hits him just right, so we see it's the Guardian. He smiles up at the sky.)

Guardian: You showed me the way, mighty Zoot. I will find the Divine Child and the True Supreme Mother to form the Holy Triangle.

(He disappears into an alley. Camera fades to black.)


	4. Episode 4

A/N: Thank you the reviews. I'm glad you like it.

To Patsy, I only have to say that she was never confirmed dead, so there is a chance I'll bring her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4<strong>

SCENE 1

(Camera fades in from black to Sammy and Lottie's room. Lottie stirs in her bed and rolls over. She blinks and props herself up on one arm. Sammy is still peacefully asleep. Lottie watches him for a while with a smile on her face. When Sammy blinks awake, she quickly gets out of bed.)

Lottie: So you're awake.

Sammy: Don't sound so judgy. I saw you getting out of bed just now.

Lottie: Well, we should get ready. I bet Brady is already up an pestering everyone.

(Sammy rolls over and hides his face under the pillow.)

Sammy: I don't want to.

Lottie: Come on, or I'll come over and drag you out of bed.

Sammy: No, you won't.

Lottie: Don't bet on that.

(She grabs some of her clothes and then throws a pillow at him.)

Lottie: You better be up, when I come back.

(She leaves the room and camera zooms in on Sammy's annoyed face as he slowly gets up.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 2<p>

(Camera cuts to the café, where Paul, Cal, KC and Darryl are setting up the tables so everyone can sit together.)

Cal: At least this time it's a happy occasion.

KC: I can't believe she's five already.

_Paul: I still remember when she was born. _

Darryl: What did he say?

Cal: He still remembers Brady's birth.

_Paul: Everyone was taking bets._

Cal: Bets on a birth? Isn't that a bit crude?

KC: Why? It's a beginning of life, not death.

Darryl: It does sound like something you would do.

KC: But I wasn't there. I joined shortly after Paul disappeared. Who won?

_Paul: Ryan._

(Cal opens his mouth to translate when KC stops him.)

KC: I know that one. It's Ryan, right?

(Paul nods, smiling.)

KC (shrugs): You pick up the basics after a while. I know all the names by now.

Darryl: I know one.

(He places his fingertips against his chin and then moves them forward showing them his palm.)

Darryl: It's Thanks, right?

Cal: It is. See, I don't even need to teach them to pick it up.

_Paul: That's like saying you know Italian just because you know how to say Thank You and Please. _

(Cal grins and ruffles his hair and then signs without speaking out loud.)

_Cal: Give it time. They will pick up more and Amber and Bray have learned enough to have a small conversation. It will get better for you here. Trust me._

_Paul: Don't I always? _

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 3<p>

(Trudy is still lying in bed, sleeping. On the other side of the room, Brady climbs out of her bed and runs to her mother's.)

Brady: Mummy! Mummy! Wake up!

(She jumps on the bed and throws herself on Trudy, who now wakes up.)

Brady: Mummy, wake up! It's my birthday.

(Trudy grabs her and stops her from jumping on her.)

Trudy: It is, sweetie.

Brady: Get up. It's my birthday, I decide.

Trudy (laughs): Okay, okay... We still have to dress first and then it's breakfast time, and then gifts.

Brady: Yay!

(The little girl jumps down from the bed and Trudy gets up.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 4<p>

(Ellie walks into Ruby's room. Ruby is sitting on her bed, braiding her long, blond hair, she smiles as Ellie walks in.)

Ruby: Ready for the party?

Ellie: That's what I was going to ask. Did you talk to Ram again?

Ruby: There's no point.

Ellie: I thought you loved him.

Ruby: I do, but he doesn't listen to me. He's so stubborn.

Ellie (smiles): I have my experience with stubborn nerds. He probably just wants you to try harder.

Ruby: What can I do? I already tried explaining and I said sorry, but he only says, he regrets getting to know me.

Ellie: You hurt him, Ruby, and I don't think Ram is very good at relationships.

Ruby: Apparently, neither am I.

Ellie: Just try to talk to him again. I'm sure, he'll give in eventually.

Ruby: I hope so.

(She finishes her braid and stands up.)

Ruby: Let's go. We don't want to be late for Brady's birthday.

Ellie: Wouldn't dream of it.

(They leave.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 5<p>

(Camera pans in on Amber, Bray and Lex standing in the entrance hall, talking.)

Lex (cont): But the market places re-opened last week, I thought you needed someone to oversee it.

Amber: We do, but whoever oversees the market place is also going to be in charge of law and order in the whole city.

Bray: And as long as the council can't agree on a bill of rights, we can't hire people to do it.

Lex: I get the feeling, you just don't want me to do it.

Amber: That's ridiculous, Lex. You did a good job being sheriff in the old city, you can do it again here.

Bray: It's not just us assigning the jobs though. You can end up being deputy instead and we have to be sure, that you'll be okay with that.

Lex: Follow orders? It's bad enough that you guys like to tell me what to do. I won't have some Astro do it too.

Amber: See, that's the problem. I really want you to be in charge of the squad, but I can't guarantee it and I can't put you forward as a candidate with a clean conscience, when I know you're not interested if you don't get to play top dog.

Lex: Then make it happen!

(Lex turns around and walks into the café.)

Amber: You can never win with him.

Bray: It's Lex, what did you expect?

Amber: It's almost as painful as arguing with the rest of the tribe leaders about punishments and stuff. Cloud, Alpha and Debra are for the death penalty, Noel, Gordon and I are against and Leanne can't make up her mind. We've been arguing about it all day yesterday.

Bray (smiles): Next week, I'll go and you can have a rest from this.

Amber: Are you sure, your leg is well enough?

Bray: I still need the crutches, but I'll be fine.

(He kisses her on the forehead and the two of them follow Lex into the café)

* * *

><p>SCENE 6<p>

(Camera cuts to the bathroom as Alice rushes in. She kneels over the toilet and throws up violently. When she gets up, she places her hands on her pregnant belly, that looks about to pop.)

Alice: Why are you doing this again, little one. You don't want Mummy to hate you already, do you? Now be a good little baby and let me get some breakfast.

(She splashes some water in her face and waddles out of the room as the camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 7<p>

(Camera pans in from black on all the Mall Rats sitting and standing in the café, which is decorated with balloons. Ram stands next to the door to the entrance hall, looking as if he'd rather hack off his own hand than be there. From the other door leading to the corridor, Trudy and Brady come into the café and everyone starts singing Happy Birthday, when they finish Brady runs over to Bray, who picks her up and kisses her cheek.)

Bray: Happy Birthday, Brady.

Brady: And now the gifts.

Trudy: Brady! Remember what I told you?

Brady: First we eat, then gifts.

Trudy: That's right and what do we say if someone wishes us a happy birthday?

Brady: Thank you, Bray.

(She squeezes him tightly before hopping off his lap. Immediately Ryan kneels down in front of her, to hug her.)

Ryan: Happy Birthday.

Brady: Thank you.

Amber: How about we all sit down, yes?

(The Mall Rats all find a seat around the long table while Ellie and Jack go into the kitchen to get the cake. They place it in front of Brady, who blows out all five candles with one blow.)

Trudy: Now don't go and expect cake for breakfast everyday, okay?

Ellie: It's a special occasion today.

Brady: I know, I'm five now.

(Trudy starts cutting the cake and handing of pieces to all the Mall Rats. Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 8<p>

(Camera pans back in on the café, where all the plates are empty and people are talking among themselves. Lottie gets up and rushes out of the café, only to return moments later, holding something behind her back.)

Lottie: Is it time for gifts yet?

(Brady nods her head vigorously, but then looks at Trudy for confirmation.)

Trudy (smiles): I guess it is.

(Lottie steps forward and hands Brady a wooden horse figure, that's been painted white and pink. It has a short stick glued to the head, making it a unicorn.)

Lottie: It's from Sammy and me.

Brady: Thank you.

(One by one the Mall Rats step forward to give Brady gifts, mostly toys, but also some books and CDs. Gel gives her a lovely butterfly necklace. In the end Paul steps forward, holding a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. He gives it to her and she unrolls it.)

Brady: Look, Mummy, it's a picture.

(She holds it up so the others can see it. It's a realistic drawing of Brady as a warrior princess, leading an army of Mall Rats mounted on butterflies and unicorns.)

Trudy: Wow, Paul, that's amazing

_Paul: I hope you like it. I heard you like butterflies and unicorns._

Cal: He hopes you like it.

(Brady nods, looking at the drawing mesmerized.)

Trudy: I think, she means thank you.

(Paul nods and quickly sits back down next to Cal and Cara. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 9<p>

(Lex sits on a sofa in the entrance hall seemingly deep in thought. Camera pans around to show Ryan walk out of the café towards him. He sits down next to Lex.)

Ryan: Hey, are you okay?

Lex: Why wouldn't I be?

Ryan: It's just that a couple of weeks ago, Tai-San was all you were talking about.

Lex: Well, I went to the Astros and they don't have her, that was the end of that.

Ryan: I know, I was just checking you are okay. You were so hopeful.

Lex: This is not the first time this has happened to me, Ryan. I had hope when I saw her with the Technos, then she vanished again. It seems she's good at that.

Ryan: So you're completely sure, you saw her that day of the fight?

Lex (shrugs): I'm not sure of anything anymore. I just saw her for a second.

(Ryan places a hand on Lex's shoulder.)

Ryan: You should let it go.

Lex (glares at him): You were the one bringing it up, Ryan. I don't want to talk about her. I would be fine, if everyone would just leave me alone!

(He gets up and storms off to his room, slamming the door.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 10<p>

(Camera cuts to Cal, Cara and Paul sitting at a table together and Amber approaching. Cal catches Cara's eye and the two of them leave her alone with Paul. She signs while she speaks, but isn't very good at it.)

Amber: That... picture was nice.

_Paul: Thank you._

Amber: I didn't know, you could... draw.

_Paul: You don't have to sign, I can read your lips._

Amber: Sorry? I didn't get that.

_Paul (slowly): I can read lips. You don't need to sign._

Amber (smiles): Oh, but that's the... uh... reason I'm learning.

(She doesn't know the sign for reason. He shows his index finger and thumb and moves it forward twice on the height of his right shoulder.)

_Paul: Reason. _

Amber: Oh it's the same as why?

_Paul (nods): It's about the context. _

(She stops signing and only speaks now)

Amber: Anyway... I wanted to ask you something. That picture was really great. In the mall we had a graffiti, but maybe... Are you good with paint?

(Paul shrugs)

Amber: Do you want to try make something out of the barren walls in the corridor?

(Paul smiles and nods)

Amber: Good. It's completely up to you then.

(Camera fades out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 11<p>

(Kayla walks over to the table, where Alice is sitting. She crouches down, so she can talk quietly to Alice without any of the others hearing.)

Kayla: Alice, can I talk to you?

Alice: What is it?

Kayla: Not here.

Alice: If you'd help me up.

(Kayla takes her hand and helps Alice to her feet. Together they walk to Alice's room. While Alice takes a seat on her bed, Kayla closes the door. She hesitates, wringing her hands. Alice smiles and pats the space next to her.)

Alice: Come sit down, Kayla.

Kayla: I... No, I don't think I can.

Alice: What's wrong?

Kayla: Have you ever killed someone, Alice?

Alice: I don't know. I've been in my fair share of fights, but I never checked if any of them were killed.

Kayla: Does that not bother you? The thought that you might have killed someone?

Alice: Well, I did it to protect myself or my friends. Is this about the girl that stabbed Gel?

Kayla: She was still young.

(Kayla looks down at her feet as tears start forming in her eyes.)

Kayla: I didn't kill her on accident, Alice. I killed her and I mutilated her body. I didn't stop, even when I knew she was no threat anymore.

Alice: Kayla, come here. (she motions for her to sit down) In the end you did the right thing.

(Kayla sits down next to Alice, who wraps an arm around her.)

Alice: You saved a life and it was in the heat of the moment, you got carried away.

Kayla: What I did was horrible. I'm a horrible person.

Alice: No, you're not. A bad person wouldn't feel like this afterwards. They wouldn't regret it.

Kayla: But what if I do it again? What if, the next time I'm in a similar situation, I'm going to snap like that again.

Alice: You were on your own, Kayla. You were overwhelmed. If there's ever going to be a next time, I'll make sure to be there.

(Kayla wipes the tears away with the back of her hand, smudging her tribal markings in the process. She wraps her arms around Alice and hugs her.)

Kayla: Do you promise?

Alice: Of course. If you promise to babysit the little tyke once in a while.

Kayla: I'd love to.

Alice: You say that now.

(She lets go of Kayla and lies down on the bed.)

Alice: I think, I'll just have a lie down. The headaches are getting worse.

(Camera zooms in on her before cutting to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 12<p>

(Camera fades in from black to Trudy, Bray, Amber and Ryan standing around Brady and Bray jr, who's playing with some of her new toys.)

Trudy: Brady, there's still one more gift. Something I have worked on with a few members of the tribe.

(The little girl immediately jumps to her feet, looking up at her mother with big eyes.)

Brady: Another gift?

Ryan: That's right, a big one.

(She takes Trudy's outstretched hand and they walk out of the café with Bray following behind on his crutches.)

Trudy: See, you're a big girl now, aren't you.

Brady (nods): I'm five now.

Amber: A very big girl indeed.

(They stop in front of Brady's new room.)

Trudy: So we thought a big girl should have her own room.

(She opens the door and they walk in.)

Brady: My room?

Bray: That's right. A room all to yourself.

Brady (looks at Trudy): I can't sleep with you anymore?

Trudy: I will be right next door, Brady, if you need anything, you can always come over to me.

Amber: Is that okay with you?

Brady (nods): Yes.

(They look on as Brady spins in circles in her new room and then jumps on her bed.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 13<p>

(Ellie walks down the corridor with a determined look on her face. She reaches Ram's room and slips in without knocking. Ram is lying on his bed with an arm slung over his face. He barely lifts it to look at her.)

Ram: Excuse me, did I hear you knock?

Ellie: What the hell do you think you're doing, Ram?

Ram: You need to fill me in, Blondie, what are you talking about?

(He sits up, running a hand through his messy hair.)

Ellie: Ruby.

Ram: What about her?

Ellie: Cut it out, she told me about you two. And I really don't see why, but she cares about you.

Ram: I don't think this is any of your business. Are you really so bored, you have to get involved in other people's lives?

Ellie: I care about Ruby and I know you do too.

Ram: You don't know anything.

Ellie: She's sorry, you know, and she misses you.

Ram (angry): I think it's time you left!

Ellie: Shouldn't you know all about being sorry, great Techno leader? She had a hard time, she did something stupid, but she loves you and she needs you.

Ram (confused): She loves me?

Ellie (smiles): Yes, silly, she loves you. Maybe you should consider hearing her out.

(She turns to walk out as the camera cuts out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 14<p>

(Camera cuts to the corridor where Cara and Lottie are pressing their ears against the door to Ram's room. As they hear footsteps, they quickly run to Cara's room. They hold their breath until Ellie passes and then start giggling.)

Cara: Did you know that?

Lottie: Ruby and Ram? No.

Cara: Explains why he's been such a grumpypants lately.

Lottie: It's weird though. You didn't know him before, but he was so... Not Ruby's type.

Cara: Then what's her type?

Lottie (shrugs): Slade was. You can't really compare Ram and Slade.

Cara: That is indeed a difference.

Lottie: I knew she liked him, but I thought they were just friends.

Cara (laughs): Just like you and Sammy are just friends.

(Lottie freezes, then glares at Cara.)

Lottie: What are you talking about? We are just friends.

Cara (sarcastically): Right.

Lottie: We are.

Cara: Okay, maybe you are, but you can't tell me that's all you want from him.

Lottie: What are you talking about?

Cara: You can't fool me, Lottie. You like him, as in you have a crush on him.

Lottie: Shut your face, Cara, you don't know anything.

(Cara grins and slumps down on her bed.)

Cara: You sound just like Ram right now, and we both know he was lying.

Lottie: You're so annoying!

(Lottie leaves.)

Cara: Not the first one telling me that.

(She rolls onto her back and starts laughing. Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 15<p>

(Ram is still sitting on his bed after Ellie left.)

Ram: She loves me? And she told Ellie? Maybe she's not too busy thinking about Slade after all.

(He gets up, but then stops again, clearly torn between going to find Ruby or staying.)

Ram: Then why hasn't she told me before? Or maybe she did and I wasn't listening.

(He groans in frustration and sits back down.)

Ram: Women...

(Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 16<p>

(In the café Kayla, KC, Cal and Paul are sitting around a table, playing a round of cards.)

KC: You know what I like most about festivities in this tribe?

_Paul: No chores?_

KC: No chores!

_Paul: That's what I like best too._

Cal: Paul agrees with you.

Kayla: You're so lazy. It's not like you do much in the first place.

KC: I'm enjoying life as a free person and that's what I'll be doing for the rest of my life.

_Paul: So ambitious._

Cal (grins): He admires your life goals.

Kayla: You weren't really, were you?

(Paul shakes his head.)

Cal: I might not always translate word for word.

KC: Why not?

_Paul: He thinks I'm too crude sometimes. He likes to sugarcoat things. _

Kayla: Can you translate that word for word?

Cal: Basically he's saying, I'm sugarcoating his words, because I think they're too crude. Which is true, sometimes it would get us in trouble, if I'd just repeat him.

(Paul rolls his eyes.)

KC: I agree with Paul. It's good to say what you think.

Kayla: Surely not if it's hurtful.

KC: Nobody said about hurting anyone, just telling things as they are.

Cal: They are not always different things.

_Paul: Are we still playing cards or is this a philosophy lesson now?_

(KC and Kayla look to Cal for translation, who picks up his cards.)

Cal: He wants to keep playing.

KC: Good idea, because... (he puts down his cards so they can see) I got a Straight.

Kayla: Ugh... I only have a pair of queens.

Cal: Nothing.

(They all put their cards down. Paul does so with a triumphant grin.)

KC: Aw, no! Full House.

_Paul: We should have played for something. Chores or something. _

Cal: Now you only say that, because you won.

Kayla: You are saying, we should have played with higher stakes, aren't you?

_Paul (nods): Or any stakes at all. _

(Camera fades out as he gathers the cards up and shuffles them.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 17<p>

(Camera pans in on Brady and Bray Jr in her new room. They are playing with some toys, but the Brady sits up and looks around herself.)

Brady: This is my room, you know. I have my own room now.

Bray Jr: Okay.

Brady: You still sleep with your mum and dad, but I sleep here now.

Bray Jr: Why?

Brady: Because it's my room. Just like Lottie and Sammy have their own room.

Bray Jr: No. They sleep together.

Brady: Now, but they had their own rooms before. When you're older, you will have your own room too.

Bray Jr: Why they sleep together?

Brady: I don't know. I think when you get even older you want to share a room again. Like your mum and dad and Ellie and Jack and Gel and Darryl.

Bray Jr: Why?

Brady: I don't know. Adults are weird.

(Bray Jr giggles and nods his head.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 18<p>

(Camera cuts to Alice lying on her bed. She grips her stomach as her face scrunches up in pain. Just then the door opens and Ellie walks in, when she sees her sister, she quickly runs to her.)

Ellie: Alice! What's wrong? You're not in labour, are you?

Alice (with gritted teeth): I can't be.

Ellie: What is it then? Should I get Ruby?

Alice: It hurts... so m-...

(She suddenly goes rigid and then starts shaking, her eyes wide open but unfocused.)

Ellie: Alice!

(She runs to the door.)

Ellie (shouts): Ruby! Help! Somebody come quick!

(She then runs back to Alice, who's still having her seizure. Footsteps are heard and then Jack, Ruby, Amber and KC come running.)

KC: What's going on?  
>Amber: Don't touch her, she's having a seizure.<p>

Ellie: That's not normal. Ruby, what do we do?

Ruby: Uh... I don't know. Did she say anything before?

Ellie: She was in pain, holding her stomach.

Ruby: And she was throwing up frequently. I'll have to check my books. Just make sure, she's not hitting her head or something.

(Ruby runs off.)

Amber: Did you take the time?

Ellie: What?

Amber: Back in school one of my classmates hat epilepsy and when he had a seizure our teacher would take the time. It's important, I think.

Ellie (snaps): I don't know! I was too shocked.

Jack: She's relaxing.

(Ellie climbs on the bed to her sister and brushes the hair out of her face. Amber crouches in front of her, taking one of her hands.)

Amber (softly): Alice, can you hear me?

KC: Why isn't she saying anything.

Jack: Because she's unconscious, KC.

Ellie: What happened?

Amber: I don't know, but she seems okay now.

Jack: I guess, we'll just have to wait what Ruby finds.

(Camera zooms in on the unconscious Alice before cutting to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 19<p>

(Camera cuts to Ruby running into her room and to the shelf with her medical books. She throws some to the ground until she finds the one she's looking for. She frantically skims the pages, but doesn't seem to find what she's looking for.)

Ruby: For fuck's sake!

(Ram appears in the doorway.)

Ram: Ruby, I...

(He stops, when he sees the state she's in and just walks over to her.)

Ram: What's going on?

Ruby: Not now, Ram. Please, not now.

Ram: What's going on, Ruby?

Ram: Alice. She had a seizure. Trying to find out what it is.

(He ponders this for a moment, then scans the books on the shelf and picks another one and starts flicking through it.)

Ram: Other symptoms?

(Ruby looks at him in surprise, then a smile appears on her face, before she goes back to skim through the book in her hands.)

Ruby: Nausea, headaches, high blood pressure and just now abdominal pain.

(Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 20<p>

(Camera cuts to the café, where most of the Mall Rats have gathered. The mood has changed for the worse, now that everyone has heard about Alice. Amber walks in with a serious expression.)

Lex: Did she wake up?

Amber (shakes her head): No.

Lottie: Is there something wrong with the baby?

Gel: Is Alice going to die?

Lex: Shut up, Gel! Nobody is dying!

Ryan: But do you think the baby will be okay?

Amber: I don't know. The only thing we can do is hope that Ruby finds out what it is.

(Camera moves to KC and Kayla. She's leaning into him, squeezing his hand tightly.)

Kayla: Only a few hours ago we talked about babysitting and how she has my back.

KC: She'll be okay. She's tough.

Kayla: I know she's tough, I'm just so worried.

KC: Me too. I've never seen anything like that. It was scary.

(Camera cuts to next scene)

* * *

><p>SCENE 21<p>

(Ellie is still sitting next to Alice, crying. Jack sits down next to her, pulling her into him, stroking her hair.)

Ellie (sobs): What do you think is happening to her, Jack?

Jack: I don't know.

(He reaches out and puts a hand on Alice's stomach.)

Jack: But she's breathing, she has a pulse and the baby seems to be fine too. It can't be that bad, can it?

Ellie: Something isn't right, Jack. I have a bad feeling about this.

Jack: Don't worry, Ruby will find a way to help her. I'm sure.

(He wraps her up in his arms as she starts crying harder. Camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 22<p>

(Camera pans in from black to Ruby and Ram surrounded in books. Suddenly Ruby's face goes pale, her eyes wide.)

Ruby: Ram, I... I think I found it.

Ram: What is it? What can you do?

(She moves over so he can see the passage of text she had been reading and a similar expression settles on his face.)

Ram: Do you think you can do it?

Ruby: No.

(He cups her face in his hands and looks her in the eyes.)

Ram: I think you can.

Ruby: It's not my decision. Ellie has to decide.

Ram: Then come on.

(He grabs her hand and drags her out of the room.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 23<p>

(Jack, Ellie, Ram and Ruby walk into the café. The rest of the Mall Rats get to their feet and walk closer, to hear the news.)

Ruby: I think I know what's happening to Alice. It's... uh...

Ram: Eclampsia. Alice won't wake up unless she gives birth to the baby right now. There is not much time.

Ellie: What do you mean?

Ram: I mean, that Alice and the baby will die if we don't do something now. A c-section.

Kayla: What? You can't do that! That will kill her!

Ram: Didn't you listen to me? She'll die if we don't do it.

Ruby: The c-section is her only chance, I'm afraid.

(Ellie starts to cry again, leaning heavily on Jack.)

Bray: Can you do it, Ruby?

Ruby: I know nothing about surgery. Your leg was difficult enough. I wouldn't suggest it, if there was another way to save Alice's life.

Ellie: Are you saying, she dies either way?

Ruby: Probably yes. I'm thinking about the baby right now. It still has a chance if we do it quickly.

Ellie (screams): So you just want to butcher my sister, while she's still alive to get to her unborn baby? Are you insane?

Amber: Ellie, she's trying to do the right thing.

Ellie: What right thing? She just said, she can't do the operation without killing Alice.

Trudy: But what about the baby?

Ellie: What do I care about the freaking baby? I want my sister.

Ruby: I can only do the best I can. I'll try to keep her alive, when I do it, but...

Amber: Ellie, be reasonable. The child deserves a chance to live.

Jack: Ellie... Alice wouldn't want the baby to die. It still has a chance.

Ellie (whispers): Okay... try.

(She almost collapses and Jack steers her towards their room.)

Ruby: I need to do it in here.

Lex: We eat in here, Ruby!

Ruby: It has the best light, the best tables and is easiest to clean. We'll do it in here! Ram, will you get me my stuff? And don't forget the chloroform. Lex, Ryan, Cal and KC, you have to carry Alice in here. Cara, Lottie, Sammy clean one of the tables off. Trudy, Amber, you know most about babies and births, get what you need for the newborn.

(Everyone runs off to do their task and Ruby goes into the kitchen to wash her hands. Camera fades to black as the boys come in with the unconscious Alice.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 24<p>

(The camera pans over the city before zooming in on a street close to the cinema. Two Astros are walking down the street towards their home.)

Astro1: I don't understand why he didn't let Tai-San go, when she wanted to help. I'd gladly give her my spot on the work party.

Astro2: Probably something he saw in the stars. Some greater plan with her. Cloud's been very fascinated by her, since she showed up.

Astro1: She is very useful. I really like her.

Astro2: Everyone does.

Astro1: Everyone but Tilly.

(They walk past an alley, while the camera stays fixed on an old car parked there. The Guardian pokes his head up from where he's been lying on the back seat. A wide grin spreads across his face.)

Guardian: Tai-San. You guided me to the right place, mighty Zoot.

(He climbs out of the car and starts following the Astros. Camera fades to black.)


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

SCENE 1

(Camera pans in from black to Ryan and Bray sitting on one of the sofas in the entrance hall. Bray is balancing Bray Jr on his knee, while Ryan is holding on to Brady's hand, who's sitting next to him.)

Brady: What is happening?

Ryan: Alice is having the baby.

Brady: But why are you so sad?

Bray: It's going to be dangerous for Alice and the baby. They could die.

Brady: I don't understand.

Ryan: Look, your mum, Amber and Ruby are doing everything they can for Alice, but it's difficult.

Brady: I will never have a baby!

Bray: Why do you say that?

Brady: It makes people die.

Bray: Only sometimes. Your mum is fine and Amber is fine and they both have children.

Brady: Now I really don't understand.

Ryan: Maybe you should talk about this to your mum when you're a little older.

Brady: But what are they doing in there?

Bray: Helping Alice.

Brady: How?

Bray: I think that is also something to talk about when you're older.

Bray Jr: How older?

Bray: Years.

Brady: How many?

(Bray sighs and sets Bray Jr down.)

Bray: How about you two go play in your new room, Brady?

Brady: Fine. Come one.

(She takes Bray jr's hand and leads him out. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 2<p>

(Ellie is curled up on her bed with her head resting in Jack's lap. She's quietly sobbing while he plays with her hair.)

Ellie: She's going to die, Jack.

Jack: She might not.

Ellie: Ruby said, she can't do it. What am I going to do without her? When the Technos took her, I thought I'd never her again and now...

Jack: Ellie, shh... Don't give up on her yet. She's a fighter.

Ellie: It's all that guy's fault. He was using her and now... now his demon child is killing her.

Jack: Ellie! Alice loved that baby, don't talk about it like that.

Ellie: See, you don't believe she'll make it either.

Jack: What? I do. She can make it.

Ellie: You said, she loved that baby. Past tense.

Jack: I didn't mean to.

(She pushes him away.)

Ellie: Just leave me alone, Jack!

Jack: I'm not leaving you now.

Ellie: Just...

(She swats his hand away, but doesn't move or speak anymore. Jack watches her, looking lost as the camera fades out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 3<p>

(In the café Alice is lying on a table with her stomach exposed. On another table nearby are all of Ruby's medical utensils and Amber and Trudy are hovering next to Alice. Ruby stands over Alice with the scalpel in hand. Her eyes are closed and she breathes slowly.)

Ruby (muttering to herself): You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.

(She opens her eyes and makes the first cut. A series of emotions cross her face, concentration, disgust, fear and lastly determination.)

Ruby: Trudy, make sure you keep that cloth on her.

(Trudy nods and makes sure the cloth soaked in chloroform is still covering Alice's mouth and nose. Ruby glances up shortly, before she starts cutting into the deeper tissues. Camera cuts to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 4<p>

(Camera pans in from black on Ram standing next to the door to the café in the entrance hall. Lex walks over to him and leans against the wall.)

Lex: So why aren't you in there?

Ram: Me? What would I do?

Lex: Don't know, but you're usually the one helping Ruby with that kind of stuff.

Ram: She's literally cutting the baby out, Lex. Why the hell would I want to be in there? It's gross.

Lex: Gross? Alice might be dying in there, Ram, and you're only worried about it being unpleasant to look at?

Ram (snorts): What do you want, Lex? It's not like I could help more than Trudy and Amber.

Lex: No, because you're completely useless.

Ram: Am I? Last time I checked I was doing more for the tribe than you ever did, sheriff. Oh no, that's right, you didn't get the job.

Lex: That is not decided yet!

(He glowers at Ram, who seems rather disinterested by the whole exchange of words.)

Lex: Just get out of my face, Ram!

Ram: You were the one walking over here.

Lex: Whatever!

(Lex turns around and leaves. Ram shakes his head and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 5<p>

(Some of the Mall Rats are sitting in the corridor across from the other door leading to the café.)

KC (quietly): Is it just this hard having babies now or are the Mall Rats cursed?

Cal: What did you say?

Kayla: What do you mean? Cursed?

KC: It just seems that all the girls who have gotten pregnant in this tribe, have had it rough. Zandra died, Salene lost her baby, Amber kinda lost Bray.

(Paul nudges Cal and signs to him.)

Cal: Paul says, Trudy got sick after giving birth to Brady.

(Camera pans to Gel.)

_FLASHBACK_

_(Gel is sitting in her bed. Trudy pushes back the blanket and we see Gel's thighs are covered in blood. Gel is very pale and her face is wet with tears.)_

_Gel: What is happening?_

_Trudy: You know, don't you? That's why you asked for me._

_(Gel starts sobbing as she holds her stomach.)_

_Gel: I didn't know, Trudy. It was just once._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Gel blinks a few times, trying to chase the memories away. Camera zooms out to show all seven of them.)

Darryl: Does sound unlucky.

Kayla: But Alice won't die. This is horrible, but she won't die, right?

(She looks first at KC then at the others looking for confirmation. Cara opens her mouth to answer, but Cal shoots her a stern look, knowing she won't say anything helpful, and she reconsiders.)

Cal: I guess, we'll find out soon enough.

(Kayla clearly isn't satisfied with that answer and turns to KC again.)

Kayla: KC?

KC (annoyed): I don't know, Kay. It doesn't look good.

(He gets up and starts pacing in front of his friends)

KC: I hate waiting!

Gel: Me too.

(Camera shows each of their concerned faces before cutting to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 6<p>

(Camera cuts to Sammy and Lottie's room. Sammy is sitting on his bed, with his legs pulled up to his chest. Lottie paces in between their beds.)

Sammy (snaps): Will you stop doing that?

(She stops and looks at him in surprise. It's the first time he has raised his voice in a long time.)

Lottie: Stop what?

Sammy: Pacing. It drives me insane.

Lottie: Oh... yes, sorry.

(She sits down on her bed. A few minutes go by with neither of them saying a word. Sammy is staring out the window, while Lottie chews her nails.)

Sammy: And stop that too!

Lottie: Biting my nails?

Sammy: No, treating me like I'm damaged goods. You used to yell at me a lot more or just tease me, now you seem to think I can't handle it. It's so annoying.

(A slight blush creeps into Lottie's cheeks. Sammy notices and rolls his eyes, even more annoyed that she isn't even going to deny it.)

Lottie (quietly): I'm scared, that's all.

Sammy: You're lying.

(Lottie glares at him, angry that he doesn't believe her.)

Lottie: Alice is probably going to die, of course I'm scared.

Sammy: Not what I meant. Maybe you're scared right now, but you're always like that to me.

Lottie: Whatever...

(She stretches and grabs an old magazine from the table by the window and hides behind it.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 7<p>

(Camera pans in from black to the café. Trudy still presses the cloth to Alice's face with one hand, with the other she's holding on to Amber. Amber watches Ruby operate with concern. She knows how big a toll it took on her, when she took care of the injured after the fight.)

Ruby: There is so much blood.

(Camera moves pans around to show Ruby is hands deep in Alice's stomach. On the floor are a bunch of wet, bloody towels.)

Ruby: I can't see a thing...

Amber: Ruby, if you can't do it...

Ruby (cuts in): I can't! That's what I was telling you before. But I can still feel the baby. Maybe just one more incision.

(She picks up the scalpel and makes another cut, which results in a jet of liquid squirting up at her. Then a wave of it hits the floor.)

Ruby (mutters grimly): Jackpot!

Trudy: Can you still feel the baby?

Ruby: Yes.

(Camera pans out as Ruby inserts her hands back into the opening.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 8<p>

(Camera cuts in from black. Jack and Ellie are still sitting and lying on their bed. He is watching her concerned, but also unknowing how to help her. Ellie is crying silently into the sheets, but lets out angry, muffled screams every now and then. Suddenly her head jerks up and she glares at Jack out of red, puffy eyes.)

Ellie: What are you doing?

Jack: Wha-... I don't... I'm just trying to help.

Ellie: Well, you're not. I don't need you sitting there and judging me.

Jack: Ellie, I'm not judging you.

Ellie: I don't need you here right now, Jack. Just go.

(Jack smiles and reaches out to brush the tears from her face.)

Jack: You don't mean that. I'm here for you.

(Angrily Ellie swats his hand away. She jumps from the bed and pulls a confused Jack up too.)

Ellie (shouts): No, I mean it! Just leave me the fuck alone!

(She drags him to the door and pushes him out so hard that Jack stumbles and falls to his knees, looking at her in disbelief.)

Jack: What the hell, Ellie?!

(She just slams the door in his face. Still very confused, Jack stares at the closed door for a while, before turning his head and looking at the Mall Rats sitting in the corridor, who eye him with great curiosity.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 9<p>

(Camera cuts to Sammy's and Lottie's room. Both of them are still sitting on their beds, ignoring each other. In the distance Ellie's shouting is and the slamming of a door is heard. Sammy raises his head in curiosity.)

Sammy: What's going on?

Lottie (shrugs): Don't know.

Sammy: Do you think...?

(His eyes widen as he finally realizes that another Mall Rat could be dying today. Lottie is quick to detect the panic rising in him.)

Lottie: No.

Sammy: How can you be so sure?

Lottie: I think it's just Ellie freaking out.

Sammy: Because her sister is dead.

(He gets up from the bed and peers into the corridor, then walks back into the room.)

Sammy: I knew this was going to happen. This city is bad, everywhere is bad. There's only dying now or dying later.

(Lottie tries to grab him by the arm, to get him to focus and calm down, but he pushes her away.)

Lottie: Sammy, please...

Sammy: See, you're doing it again now! Always speaking in that soft voice and looking at me like that. You pity me and it's fucking annoying!

Lottie: I'm just trying to help.

Sammy (shouts): I don't need your help!

(He shakes his head and laughs dryly.)

Sammy: It's all so pointless, isn't it? We try to stay alive for what? Someone or something will always destroy what we build and hurt us and eventually kill us. What's the point in fighting it anyway? I'm so sick of this place, I'm so sick of all of you thinking it's the right thing to just keep on doing what we always did. Just leave me alone!

(He turns around and runs out the door. Lottie is stunned and fights back tears. It breaks her heart hearing her best friend talk like that. She runs after him, but can't see him anywhere. Camera cuts to the next scene as Lottie quickly wipes the tears from her face.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 10<p>

(Camera cuts to the cinema. It follows one Astro walking through the building until they pass the bar. Camille is sitting on the counter, while Jasper prepares drinks for them. Camera pans around to show Tai-San approaching them. With a sigh she hops onto the counter next to Camille.)

Jasper: Everything okay?

(He hands Camille a cup and then leans against the counter opposite of them.)

Tai-San: I don't know. I talked to Cloud, but he still seems very opposed to me leaving the cinema.

Jasper: It's weird. You're the only one, he's so protective of.

Camille: Tilly doesn't like it one bit.

(She shoots Tai-San a dark look.)

Tai-San (quickly): It's not like that at all. At least... No, I don't think it's that. He gets angrier every time I bring it up.

Camille: Then don't bring it up.

Tai-San: But I want to understand him. If he saw something in the stars that's worrying him, he could just tell me.

Jasper: Maybe it's not time to tell yet. We must not question Cloud.

(Tai-San slightly shakes her head, hiding her annoyance perfectly.)

Tai-San: All leaders should be questioned. Blindly following someone has never done humanity any good.

Camille: Maybe it's exactly that way of talking that makes Cloud angry. You must know him by now.

Jasper: That and he still doesn't know much about you.

Tai-San: Because I don't know anything. All I remember is waking up in this strange city with you and you telling me about the virus.

Jasper: And it's been this way for almost a year now. We know.

Tai-San: I don't think my memory will ever come back. One day I'm still at home with my family and the next years have passed and it's a new world.

(Camille smiles and takes her hand. Her annoyance with Tai-San now completely gone.)

Camille: I sometimes forget how hard it must be for you, Tai-San. But you're here now and we all love you.

Tai-San: Thank you, Camille.

(There is still a hint of doubt on her face as the camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 11<p>

(Camera pans in from black on Lottie running down the corridor towards the group of Mall Rats sitting in front of the café, waiting for news on Alice and the baby. Cara notices her first and gets to her feet.)

Cara: Lottie?

(Lottie comes to a halt in front of her. Although she has wiped the tears of her face, the worry is still there.)

Lottie: It's Sammy. He ran away.

(At hearing the name Gel is quickly on her feet too with Darryl trailing behind.)

Gel: What about Sammy?

Lottie: He ran away. And he said some of that scary stuff.

(She pauses, knowing that it will get her in trouble with Sammy, if she told them, but then decides that it's worth it.)

Lottie: You know, about how everything is pointless and that he wants to die. I'm really worried.

Gel: Where did he go?

Lottie: I don't know, but if he didn't come this way, he must've gone out the back door.

(Cara, sensing that Lottie is scared, puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Cara: I'll help you look for him.

Gel: I'll help too, definitely.

Darryl: Me too.

Lottie: Thanks.

(The four of them start walking towards the back door. Gel looks at Cara with interest.)

Gel: Are you sure, you want to help?

(Cara frowns at her.)

Cara: Why not?

Gel: Just that it might be a delicate situation. You and your big mouth could make it worse.

Cara: I can handle it, Gel. Last I heard, you weren't the most thoughtful person either.

(Lottie whirls around and glares at both of them.)

Lottie: Shut up! This is not about you. I say we split up and try to find him. Somehow I don't think, he'd go into the city.

Gel: No, I don't think so either.

Cara: I'll still check.

(She runs off into the distance where there is a hole in the fence. Lottie heads for the group of trees and Gel and Darryl search the rest of the park. Camera cuts to next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 12<p>

(Camera cuts to the café. Amber is holding two fingers against Alice's neck, trying to find a pulse.)

Amber: It's there, but faint.

(Ruby doesn't seem to hear her, she has both her hands in Alice's stomach, trying to locate the baby. Next to her Trudy looks white as a sheet, shocked and also slightly disgusted by the amount of blood.)

Ruby: I got it. Are you ready to take care of the baby?

Trudy: Yes.

(She grabs a towel from Amber and waits. Trying not to show how scared she is of harming the baby, Ruby slowly pulls it out through the opening. Quickly Trudy is there to wrap it in the towel as Ruby ties off the umbilical cord and cuts it. It's a girl.)

Amber: Turn her over, Trudy. We need to get the fluid out of her mouth and nose.

(Trudy places the little girl face down on her arm and she and Amber gently but quickly clear the airways. When the baby screams for the first time, all three girls let out a sigh of relief. Camera pans to Ruby, who is concentrating on closing up Alice and stopping a bleeding.)

Ruby: Is she healthy? Please tell me, this wasn't for nothing.

Amber: She looks fine.

Trudy: I'll go clean her up.

(Trudy takes the baby over to a free chair and starts cleaning the blood and vernix off her. Camera zooms in on the little scrunched up face as the baby is still screaming. Trudy smiles down at her as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 13<p>

(Camera cuts to the entrance hall, where the screaming of the new baby is heard. The guys all look at each other and their worried expressions turn to happy smiles. Even Ram is relieved, although he's been worrying more about Ruby than Alice and the baby. Lex, who has been leaning in the doorway to his room, now walks into the entrance hall in disbelief.)

Lex: She did it! Ruby really did it.

Ryan: I knew she could do it. She's amazing.

(Ram frowns at that, knowing how much Ruby hates people saying that about her limited medical abilities, but he remains silent and lets the others have the celebration.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 14<p>

(Camera cuts to the corridor, where KC, Kayla, Cal, Paul and Jack hear the baby screaming for the first time. They all quickly scramble to their feet. Kayla wipes some tears from her eyes and hugs KC, relieved that the baby is okay, assuming this also means Alice will be okay. When she feels Cal's hand on her back, she turns around and hugs him too. Jack knocks on the door to his room.)

Jack: Ellie, do you hear that?

(There is no response from inside.)

Jack: You're an aunt now, Ellie. Why don't you come on out here?

(Shuffling is heard from inside and then something hits the door hard from inside, making Jack jump back.)

Ellie (from inside): Go away!

Jack: Ellie, come on.

(He knocks a few more times, but when she doesn't reply or open the door, he gives up and slides down the door to sit on the floor. KC puts a friendly hand on his shoulder.)

KC: She'll come out, when she hears the good news.

(Jack nods as the camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 15<p>

(Camera pans in from black on Gel and Darryl walking along the fence of the park, looking for Sammy. Darryl seems to be thinking hard about something, not really paying attention to the search. Now and then he looks over at Gel as if he wants to say something, but then thinks better of it. After a while he lets out a deep sigh.)

Darryl: I don't think I want to anymore.

(Gel turns to look at him, her face all scrunched up in confusion.)

Gel: What?

Darryl: Remember when I said, I want to marry you and have kids with you?

Gel (uncertainly): Yes?

Darryl: I don't think I want to have kids anymore. Not if that means, losing you.

Gel: I don't think I want to either. Did you hear what KC said? Something is bound to go wrong.

(Darryl wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him, kissing her on the forehead.)

Darryl: We don't need kids anyway.

Gel: I mean, we didn't mean soon, did we? I'm too young to be a mum anyway.

Darryl: Yes, sure, but we don't need kids. We'll be fine on our own.

(Gel gently pushes him off, but takes his hand. She looks around the park and then continues walking.)

Gel: Can you help me look now? You might not have noticed, because I'm still very gorgeous, but I only have one eye. That means there is a lot I can't see.

Darryl: Sure, sure.

(They continue walking away from the camera, that then fades to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 16<p>

(Camera cuts in from black to the café. In the background Trudy is still taking care of the baby and trying to calm her, while Amber and Ruby are trying to save Alice's life. Amber is constantly checking Alice's pulse, while watching Ruby work with a hopeful and encouraging smile on her face. Ruby is drenched in sweat by now, not from hard work but because she knows the pressure on her to fix this and knows she can't do it. Tears start to form in her eyes and her face contorts into a grimace, that she quickly tries to hide.)

Ruby (mumbles): Can't see... can't do it...

(She is stitching up one of the tissues, she cut through before, but there is still a lot of blood. When she notices the bleeding getting less and less, she looks up at Amber. Amber puts another finger on the other side of Alice's neck, but then shakes her head.)

Amber: I can't feel a pulse.

(She takes the cloth of chloroform from Alice's face and leans closely over her mouth.)

Amber: She's not breathing.

(From behind them Trudy comes over, clutching the baby to her chest.)

Trudy (with a shrill voice): What did you say?

Amber: She's dead, Trudy.

Trudy (gasps): No...

(She looks down at the baby girl, while fighting back tears.)

Trudy: Poor girl. No father and now no mother either.

Amber: She still has a family.

(Camera pans around to Ruby, who now looks completely terrified.)

Ruby: Ellie.

* * *

><p>SCENE 17<p>

(Camera cuts to Lottie walking through the small area covered in trees. She checks behind every trunk and stops by the climbable trees to see if Sammy might be up there. Suddenly she has an idea and starts running until she reaches the spot with the little cave underneath the bushes, where they hid during the Anarchist-attack. She throws herself to the ground and comes face to face with Sammy. There's a mixture of dirt, tears and make-up on his face. She can't help but smile at him in relief.)

Sammy: I don't want to see you.

Lottie: I was scared. You can't just say stuff like that and run off.

Sammy: You sound like the others. Like Salene.

Lottie: Are you coming out?

Sammy: No.

Lottie: Okay, then I'm coming in.

(She crawls into the tiny space so their faces are only inches apart.)

Sammy: I hate this. Hate how everything is now.

Lottie: I know.

Sammy: Then why are you like that? I don't like it.

Lottie: I'm sorry, I... just...

(She sighs and closes her eyes, as if that could help her avoid this conversation.)

Sammy: What?

Lottie: Honestly?

(Sammy nods)

Lottie: You are my best friend and I care about you. I hate when you talk like that, it hurts me. Because I want you to be here, to live, to be happy. And I can't help you at all, it's horrible.

Sammy: When you know, you can't help, how is that horrible?

Lottie: Sammy... You're not just my best friend, okay? I love you.

(As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she starts crawling out and runs back to the hospital. Sammy stays in his hide-out for a couple of moments, clearly shocked by Lottie's confession. Camera zooms in on his face before cutting to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 18<p>

(Camera cuts to the entrance hall just as the door to the café opens and Amber and Trudy walk out. Trudy is still holding the baby. At the sound of the door opening, all the other Mall Rats minus Ellie, Ruby, Sammy and Lottie come into the entrance hall. Trudy steps into their middle and presents the newborn baby girl to them.)

Trudy: Everyone meet the newest Mall Rat.

Ryan: Is it a boy or a girl?

Trudy: It's a girl.

Kayla: Can I hold her?

(Trudy passes the baby to her, but then scans the other faces in search of Ellie. When she realizes, Ellie is not here she turns to Jack.)

Trudy: Where's Ellie?

Jack: In our room. She didn't want to talk to me.

Amber: She should be here.

Lex: How's Alice?

(Trudy and Amber look at each other and then both look down. Neither of them wanting to be the bearer of bad news.)

Bray: No!

(Kayla passes the baby to Cara, who's nearest, as she starts crying and sobbing. KC hugs her as he also starts crying. Jack hides his face in his hands, slowly realizing what this will do to Ellie. Camera pans around, showing all the Mall Rats grieving for Alice, then fades out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 19<p>

(Camera cuts to the café, where Ruby sits in a corner, her hands and lower arms are still covered in blood as she cries violently. Camera pans around to show Ram walking in. He only glances at Alice's body still lying on a table in a huge puddle of blood, then quickly hurries to Ruby. He kneels next to her and strokes her hair, not sure what to tell her.)

Ruby (sobs): I couldn't do it. I told you I couldn't do it. It was awful.

Ram: Shh... It's okay, Ruby.

(He glances at the blood on her hands with disgust, but then decides that the girl he loves is more important than his fear of germs and pulls her into his chest.)

Ram: You saved that baby, didn't you? You didn't think you could, but you did. And Alice would have died either way, nobody can blame you for trying. It's not your fault.

Ruby: I'm never doing that again, Ram. I can't do it.

Ram: You don't have to.

(Camera zooms out as she continues to cry into his chest and he tries his best to calm her, then cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 20<p>

(Camera cuts to the entrance hall, where all the Mall Rats are still standing around after the news of Alice's death. Cara looks down at the bundle in her arms, a little surprised that the baby is looking up at her. She smiles down at the baby, but then walks over to Paul and pushes her into his arms instead. Amber then clears her throat to get everyone's attention.)

Amber: Somebody needs to tell Ellie.

(Almost everyone turns to look at Jack. He shifts uncomfortably then shrugs.)

Jack: She doesn't want to see me.

Lex: I'll do it if Jack's not man enough.

Jack: Shut the fuck up, Lex!

Lex: Or what?

(He snorts and walks past all of them to go tell Ellie. Amber takes the baby from Paul.)

Amber: I guess, it's best if I go with him. That way she can meet her niece too.

Jack: I don't know if that's a good idea.

Amber: Why?

Jack: She said some pretty bad stuff about the baby. Just be careful.

(Amber gives him a confused look, but instead of asking more questions, she hurries after Lex. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 21<p>

(Camera cuts to Lottie sitting at the desk in her and Sammy's room. She rests her head on her hand as she watches the wind blow leaves over the open space in the park. Camera pans around to show Sammy entering the room, but stopping a few feet behind her. She doesn't turn around, but has heard him enter.)

Lottie: I didn't want to say that. You were pushing me.

Sammy: I never thought you liked me like that.

(Lottie laughs dryly)

Lottie: I didn't think so too. It wasn't planned, I can tell you that.

(Sammy steps forward, wraps his arms around her neck and rests his chin on her head. A flicker of surprise passes Lottie's face, but then she smiles happily.)

Sammy: Thank you for finding me.

Lottie: Can you please not run off like that again?

Sammy: I'll try not to. Is that okay?

(Knowing that is all Sammy can promise her now, Lottie takes a deep breath.)

Lottie: For now.

(Sammy still seems unsure about the whole thing.)

Sammy: You know, I like you a lot, right?

Lottie: I guess.

Sammy: Is that enough (pauses)... for now?

Lottie: For now.

(A small smile appears on his face, mirroring the same content expression that's also on Lottie's face. The camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 22<p>

(Camera cuts to Ellie sitting on her bed with the back to the rest of the room. Lex and Amber are standing behind her. They share a bewildered look as there is no reaction from Ellie whatsoever. Amber shifts the weight of the baby in her arms and steps closer.)

Amber (softly): Ellie, did you hear what Lex said?

Ellie: Nothing I didn't know already.

Amber: How...

Ellie (cuts in): Was I the only one listening to Ruby? She declared Alice dead as soon as she walked into the café.

Amber: There was a little bit of hope, but that hardly matters now.

Lex: She managed to save the baby though.

(Ellie turns around to glare at them. When her eyes land on the bundle in Amber's arm, her expression changes to utter hatred.)

Ellie: What do I care about the baby? That thing is what killed my sister. I don't care what happens to it.

Amber: Ellie, surely you don't mean that.

Ellie (snarls): Get. It. Away. From. Me.

(Amber takes a few steps backwards, looking at Lex for help, but he only shrugs, not knowing what to do either.)

Amber: This is all a bit much, so... uh... we'll take her with us for now.

Ellie: I don't want it!

(She breaks into tears again and starts sobbing violently.)

Ellie: I only want my sister.

(Camera cuts to the next scene as Ellie curls into a ball.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 23<p>

(Camera cuts to the outside of the cinema. Two Astro guards are positioned in front of the entrance and from the right the Guardian approaches. He's bleeding from a wound to the head and limping. A few feet away from the cinema he collapses. One Astro guard points at him and they run to help him, they each take one arm and drag him inside.)

Astro Guard1: Help! We need some help here!

(A few Astros come running from one of the theatres, among them Tilly and Tai-San. Tai-San immediately falls to her knees next to the Guardian to inspect his wounds while Tilly talks to the guards.)

Tilly: What happened?

Astro Guard1: He just collapsed outside. Must have gotten into a fight.

Tilly: You two better get back to guarding the door.

(They nod and step outside. Tilly kneels next to Tai-San.)

Tilly: Is it bad?

Tai-San: That's hard to tell with head wounds. He needs rest.

Tilly: Can you take care of him?

Tai-San: Sure. Where do you want him?

Tilly: Felix and Vee can help you get him to an empty bed.

(She waves at two boys, who come over and grab the Guardian's arms. They start carrying him out of shot and Tai-San follows. Camera fades out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 24<p>

(Camera fades in on the entrance hall, where the whole tribe has gathered except for Ellie. The Mall Rats are sitting on the sofas and the few who can't fit, are standing with Amber in the middle.)

Amber: Well, we lost a friend today and it's terrible, but we need to figure out what to do with the baby.

Cara: We give it to Ellie?

Amber: I think that is the best idea too, but right now Ellie is grieving.

Jack: She hates that baby.

Amber: Well, yes, but I think that will change when she's come to terms with Alice's death.

Trudy: I could look after her for a while until Ellie is ready.

Amber: That would be great, Trude. Thank you.

(Jack looks at the baby in Amber's arms with wide eyes as he realizes what it means if Ellie wants to take care of the baby. He's going to be father, kind of.)

KC: What about a name?

Bray: I think Ellie should decide that too. It's her family after all.

Kayla: But didn't Alice have names picked out?

Lex: She did. She wanted to call it after the father if it was a boy.

(He rolls his eyes, still thinking that was a stupid idea.)

Bray: Well, that's great, Lex, but it's a girl. What did she say about that?

Lex (shrugs): Can't remember. Ellie was there, she should know.

Amber: Okay, so until Ellie has had time to grieve her sister and made a rational decision about the baby, Trudy will look after her. With all our help of course. And she remains unnamed.

(Everyone nods in agreement as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 25<p>

(Camera cuts to Ellie sitting on the bed in Alice's room. She's holding a picture of the two of them together in her hands.)

Ellie: You're my big sister, you're supposed to always be there.

(She wipes away the tears with the sleeve of her shirt.)

Ellie: Alice, I only just got you back. What am I going to do without you?

(Camera fades to black.)


	6. Episode 6

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. As for Zandra, right now she just doesn't fit into the plot. I might think about bringing her back later on, but I don't want to promise anything.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Episode 6<span>**

SCENE 1

(Camera pans in from black on Trudy feeding the new baby in her room. Brady walks in, clutching a doll to her chest, when she sees her mother feeding the baby she sits down next to her, watching her with interest.)

Brady: Are you her mum now?

Trudy: No, I'm just taking care of her because she doesn't have a mum anymore.

(Brady places her doll in her arms just like Trudy is holding the baby and then proudly looks up at her.)

Brady: See, I can do it too.

Trudy (smiles): Yes, I'm sure you'll be a great mummy when you're grown up.

Brady (nods): I'll have two kids. A girl and a boy.

Trudy: I always said that too. Who knows, maybe you'll have a brother some day.

Brady: But you said daddy is in heaven.

Trudy: A half-brother then. He'll have a different father.

(Brady looks confused, but then shrugs it off. She reaches out and softly caresses the baby's tiny hand.)

Brady: What's her name?

Trudy: She doesn't have one yet.

Brady: She could be Cinderella.

Trudy: I don't think that will be her name. Ellie will decide on that.

Brady: I like Cinderella. When I have a baby, she'll be called Cinderella.

(She then hops down from the bed, holding onto the arm of her doll.)

Brady: Come on, Cinderella, we'll go see what Bray jr is doing.

(Trudy looks after her with a fond smile.)

Trudy: Hopefully she'll change her mind when it's time for her to name her child.

(She puts the bottle down and starts walking with the baby propped against her shoulder, trying to make her burp.)

Trudy: She has a point though, you need a name, but more importantly I hope your aunt gets a grip soon. You should be with her.

(As she continues to pace, the camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 2<p>

(Camera cuts to the park. Next to the graves of Slade and Salene is now a third one and Lex and Ryan are shovelling earth on it. When there is no earth left, Lex leans on his shovel while Ryan positions a cross at the top of the grave with Alice's name on it.)

Lex: It's crazy, isn't it? Out of all people, I didn't think I'd have to bury Alice.

Ryan: Me neither. The poor kid too. No mum and no dad and Ellie doesn't want her.

Lex: That's because Ellie is nuts. If Alice was here now, she'd slap some sense into that girl.

Ryan: Yes, but that's the point. She isn't here.

(Lex looks down at the grave, for a moment it looks as if he's going to cry, then he blinks and it's gone.)

Lex: She was a good one. Did a lot for me and Tai-San back then.

Ryan: I know. We'll miss her.

Lex: It's a shame she didn't get to be a mother. I know how that is.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Lex: Zandra. She was pregnant, remember?

Ryan: Oh, yes of course. Do you think about that often?

Lex: Not really, but this just reminded me of it.

Ryan: I didn't think of that. Salene was pregnant too.

Lex: When she died?

Ryan: No, Lex, back when the Chosen were still around.

Lex: Oh right.

Ryan: Come on, let's go back.

(They pick up their shovels and start walking back to the hospital as the camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 3<p>

(Camera cuts in from black to Ruby and Ram sitting on Ruby's bed opposite each other.)

Ruby: Thank you for being there for me even though you are mad at me, or were mad at me at the time.

Ram: I wasn't all that mad anymore. I wanted to talk to you about it, but then there were other things to do.

Ruby: What did you want to talk about?

Ram: Us.

(She smiles at him uncertainly and a blush creeps into her cheeks.)

Ruby: I didn't think there was something like that anymore. I thought, I'd ruined it.

Ram: I thought so too, but then Ellie came to me and said you loved me.

Ruby: She did?

Ram: And other things. It made me realize I want to be with you... if you still want to be with me that is.

(She lets herself fall into his arms and holds him close.)

Ruby: Of course I want to. I missed you so much.

(Camera pans around to show Ram looking pleased. He gently caresses her back as he holds her.)

Ram: I missed you too.

(They kiss.)

Ram: So... you told Ellie?

Ruby: Yes, she promised to keep it a secret though.

Ram: I'm pretty sure Jack knows too. Actually... I think everyone knows.

(She giggles and kisses him again.)

Ruby: At least we don't need to pretend anymore.

(Camera cuts to next scene as he pushes her onto the bed, pressing his lips to hers.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 4<p>

(Camera cuts to Trudy walking into Sammy's and Lottie's room. The younger girl is just getting ready to go outside as Trudy enters. Lottie looks up and smiles, when she sees the baby in Trudy's arms.)

Lottie: Hey. If you're looking for Brady, I think she went back to play in her room.

Trudy: No, I was looking for you.

Lottie: Oh, this is not the best time. Cara and I are going to the market to trade something for the baby.

Trudy: I know. I just wanted to ask you to take Brady with you. She hasn't been outside of the hospital in forever and I think it would be good for her to get out.

Lottie: Okay... I think I can do that.

Trudy: Thank you.

(Camera follows Trudy as she leaves and walks back to her room. When she passes the café, Jack walks out.)

Jack: Trudy, I was actually looking for you.

Trudy: For me?

Jack: You and... the little one.

(He motions towards the baby, looking insecure. Trudy smiles and shifts her around, so he can have a better look at her.)

Jack: She looks a lot like Alice, doesn't she?

Trudy: She does. Do you want to hold her?

Jack: Uh...

(He hesitates, but Trudy is already handing the baby to him. He holds her awkwardly, while being really tense.)

Trudy: Relax, Jack.

Jack: You say that, but I could drop her.

Trudy (laughs): You won't. Why don't you come with me? You can help me put her down for her nap.

Jack: Uh... I guess.

(Trudy starts walking to her room and Jack follows very slowly, careful not to hurt or disturb the baby in his arms. Camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 5<p>

(Camera pans back in on KC, Kayla and Bray sitting around a table in the café.)

Kayla: I still can't believe it. She's just gone.

KC: I know. One day she's there and then she's just gone. It makes no sense.

(Bray nods as Amber walks into the café. She spots them and takes a seat next to Bray.)

Bray: And?

Amber (sighs): She won't even listen to me as soon as I mention the baby.

Kayla: How can she be like that? It's her niece and she needs her.

Bray: Losing your sibling is very hard and Ellie is more sensitive than you might think. She has been through a lot.

KC: Haven't we all?

Amber: Just give her time. I'm sure, she'll come around eventually.

Kayla: What if she doesn't? What happens to the little girl then?

Amber: Have a little faith in Ellie.

Bray: And if she doesn't, we'll name her and raise her in the tribe.

Kayla: But shouldn't a child have one person to bond with?

KC: What are you saying, Kay? Do you want her or what?

Amber: I'm sure Ellie will take care of her eventually. Give her some time.

(KC still looks at Kayla as if she's insane, who tries to ignore it. Bray puts and arm around Amber to give her some comfort.)

Kayla: I'm just worried about the child, is all.

Bray: She's in good hands with Trudy for now.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 6<p>

(Camera cuts to the corridor, where Paul and Cal are standing, looking at the long white wall. Cal sets a few paintbrushes and buckets down.)

Cal: Here?

(Paul nods. He then pulls out a bunch of polaroid pictures, the top one showing a smiling Salene.)

Cal: Need anything else?

_Paul: Can you find me some tape? _

Cal: I'm on it.

(Cal disappears into the café. Camera zooms in as Paul kneels down and spreads all the polaroids he has. They are of all the tribe members throughout the history of the Mall Rats. He picks up the one of Patsy from Season 3 and smiles, surprised at how much she had changed. He puts it back down and cracks open a bucket of black paint as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 7<p>

(Camera cuts to Ellie sitting in Alice's old room. She's not crying, just taking in all her sisters stuff, remembering her. There's a soft knock on the door and the camera pans around to show Ruby standing in the doorway. She smiles faintly, not wanting to upset Ellie and unsure if she wants to see her.)

Ellie: You can come in.

(Ruby steps into the room, but doesn't sit down with Ellie as she's still unsure where they stand after Alice's death.)

Ruby: I just... I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Alice.

Ellie: You said from the start that you couldn't save her. I don't blame you, Ruby.

(Now Ruby sits down next to Ellie, clearly relieved that the two of them are good.)

Ellie: I just wish you could do more or anyone. I wish I could go back in time and stop her from getting invested in that guy.

Ruby: Don't think like that. It won't get you anywhere. When Slade died, I kept thinking about all the ways to prevent it and how I should just study more medicine.

Ellie: It's not about you. Even if you were a real doctor, you can't have surgeries in this world we live in.

Ruby (nods): I know that now, I didn't then. You'll only make yourself miserable like that, Ellie.

(Ellie starts crying and Ruby puts an arm around her.)

Ellie (sobs): I just don't know what to do now. Whenever I felt like this, I'd go to Alice for advice.

Ruby: You can come to me.

(Camera pans out as Ruby strokes Ellie's hair, trying to get her to calm down.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 8<p>

(Camera moves along a street in the city until it catches up with Cara, Lottie and Brady walking towards the market place. Brady is holding on to Lottie's hand and happily skipping along.)

Cara: Why are we bringing her again?

Lottie: 'Cause Trudy asked me to.

Cara: Well, we would be a lot faster if we went without her. I don't understand why we have to go anyway. Isn't KC the guy who knows where to get stuff.

Lottie: He is, but he's been around the city yesterday to get all the baby formula he could get his hands on.

(Cara still doesn't look convinced, but shrugs.)

Cara: At least it's no washing up or cooking. The chores are the worst about being in a tribe.

Brady: Mummy says everyone has to do their part.

Cara: Well, you're not doing anything, are you?

Lottie: She's a kid.

Cara: So are we all.

Lottie: Not in this world.

(They reach the market place which is buzzing with members from all sorts of tribes and traders selling all kinds of goods. The three of them stop to take a look around.)

Lottie: It would be best if we split up, wouldn't it?

(Not thinking, she lets go of Brady's hand and the little girl walks over to the nearest booth to look at the goods as Cara and Lottie talk.)

Cara: Are you kidding me? I don't even know what I'm looking for.

Lottie (rolls her eyes): Formula, nappies... baby stuff. Most of all formula.

Cara: I never trade, I'll get ripped off.

Lottie: You just don't want to go alone. You were the one complaining about this taking forever.

Cara: I'll get bored.

Lottie: You're so annoying!

(Cara smirks as it's not the first time she's had people tell her that and she couldn't care less. Lottie sighs in defeat.)

Lottie: Fine, let's go!

(She looks around to find Brady, but the little girl is nowhere to be seen. When Lottie realizes this, she frantically pushes past other kids.)

Lottie (shouts): Brady! Brady!

(Cara follows her, looking slightly worried too.)

Cara: She was here a second ago.

Lottie (snaps): It's because you were being difficult. Now help me find her!

(The two girls split up in search for Brady, both shouting her name as the camera fades out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 9<p>

(Camera pans in from black to Sammy and Gel walking along the fence of the park.)

Gel: I don't want you to go, you know that, don't you?

(Sammy shrugs, looking down at his feet as he walks.)

Gel: I know you're going through something and that I'm not a great help, but if you need to talk or anything, I'm here.

Sammy: Lottie said she loves me.

(Gel stops in her tracks, looking first confused and then absolutely excited. She lets out a squeal, completely forgetting the rather serious topic she was trying to discuss.)

Gel: That's great!

Sammy: I guess so.

Gel: You don't like her? I always thought you had this playful banter thing going on.

Sammy: I like her, but it feels weird being just nice to her.

Gel: You can still tease her. Darryl and I tease each other all the time.

Sammy: And...

(He glances at Gel and notices how happy she is for him and keeps quiet, not wanting to make her worry.)

Gel: And what?

Sammy: Nothing.

(She grabs his shoulder to stop him from walking not thinking about how he doesn't like being touched. Sammy stares at her hand and slowly takes a step back so it slides of his shoulder, for the first time reacting calmly to touch by anyone else but Lottie.)

Gel: Come on, tell me.

Sammy: And she probably thinks that it will make me feel better, but it doesn't change anything.

Gel: Nothing?

Sammy: Well, I'm happy she likes me that much, but it makes me feel worse, kind of. She's a good person, she deserves someone better than me.

Gel: Sammy, you're a good person too.

Sammy: No, I'm not. I got Mouse killed, I let...

(He chokes on his words as tears start to well up in his eyes. He clenches his fists in anger and hits himself hard in the head, but Gel intervenes before he can do it again.)

Gel: None of that is your fault, Sammy.

Sammy: It is! I let all those things happen. I can't do anything!

Gel: What do you want to do?

Sammy: I want to be in control. I want to have control over something.

(He blinks back the tears as he looks at Gel defiantly, daring her to tell him how stupid that is. She doesn't though, instead she nods and touches the patch on her eye. She knows where he's coming from. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 10<p>

(Camera cuts to Jack walking into Alice's old room, where Ruby and Ellie are still sitting. His expression hardens, when he realizes Ellie has forgiven Ruby, but will happily blame a newborn baby for her sister's death. He clears his throat to get their attention.)

Jack: Hey Ruby, can I talk to Ellie for a second?

Ruby: Sure.

(She smiles at Ellie and then leaves the two of them alone.)

Jack: Are you feeling better today?

Ellie: No.

Jack: So you don't want to see the little one?

Ellie: I told you before, I don't want to see it ever!

Jack: Well that's tough because she's not going anywhere.

(Ellie jumps up and glares at him)

Ellie: That thing is the only reason my sister is dead. What do you expect me to do, Jack? Pretend nothing happened?

Jack: Do you even listen to yourself? It's not a thing, it's a baby. It's your niece.

Ellie: Since when are you interested in babies?

Jack: This has nothing to do with me! You're being ridiculous. I know that you miss Alice and that this hurts you, but it has nothing to do with the baby.

Ellie: Did you just come here to fight with me? I really don't need this now.

Jack: I came to talk some sense into you.

Ellie: Just leave, Jack!

(She points to the door. When he doesn't move she starts pushing him, he shakes his head and walks out. Camera follows him.)

Jack (muttering): Crazy. She's gone completely crazy.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 11<p>

(Camera cuts to the marketplace, where Cara and Lottie are just meeting up again at the point, where they lost Brady, both empty handed. Lottie buries her face in her hands.)

Lottie: Shit! Shit! Shit!

Cara: Don't worry, we'll find her.

(Lottie lets her hands fall and shakes her head.)

Lottie: You don't understand. This is so bad.

Cara: Misplacing a child? Yes, I know. Trudy will kill us.

Lottie: Yes, literally! Brady has been taken before. They will freak out.

Cara: Taken? As in kidnapped?

Lottie: Yes, this loony thought her dad was some kind of god. We need to find her or we're not going back!

Cara: Okay, calm down. She's short, look under the tables. And when we find her and get back, I want to hear all about that.

(Lottie shoots her a dark look, but falls to her knees and starts checking underneath all the tables. Although it was her idea, Cara hesitates before she does the same. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 12<p>

(Camera cuts to a dark room, only lit by a few candles. The Guardian is lying on a mattress in a corner. He's examining the cut on his head with his fingers and winces when he touches a tender spot.)

Guardian: I might have overdone that one a bit.

(Someone is approaching and the Guardian quickly puts his hand down and closes his eyes, pretending to be sleeping. Camera pans around to a doorway that is only covered with a blue curtain, through which Tai-San enters. She's carrying a bowl of water and a cloth and sets it down next to the Guardian.)

Tai-San: Hello, can you hear me?

(When he doesn't respond, she dips the cloth in the water and dabs his head wound with it. The Guardian winces and slowly opens his eyes. She smiles down at him.)

Tai-San: Hi. How are you feeling?

(He looks at his surroundings as if it's the first time he sees them, then looks back at Tai-San.)

Guardian: Where am I?

Tai-San: Don't worry, you're safe here. You're with the Astros now. Do you have a name?

Guardian: Jaffa.

Tai-San: Jaffa, I am Tai-San. Do you need anything?

Guardian: No, my head throbs a little.

Tai-San: You got beat up pretty badly. Do you remember any of that?

Guardian: There was this guy, who just attacked me for no reason. Said I had a face made for punching.

Tai-San: When will people learn to live together in harmony? You should rest, I'll be back later with some food.

(She gets up and leaves as the Guardian looks after her with a satisfied grin on his face.)

Guardian: No memories at all, but I'll get the Supreme Mother to remember her true calling.

(Camera fades out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 13<p>

(Camera pans in from black to Ellie still sitting in Alice's room as Bray enters with Bray Jr trailing behind. He's not on crutches anymore, but still limps slightly. She looks at them with confusion.)

Ellie: What now?

Bray: You're being selfish, Ellie.

Ellie: Selfish? My sister just died and all you guys do is bully me!

(Bray picks up his son and sits down on the bed next to her.)

Bray: We're not bullying you, we're trying to help you. You should give Jack a break.

Ellie (coldly): Is that all?

Bray: No. It's about Alice's daughter.

(He holds up a hand to stop her from interrupting him.)

Bray: I know how you feel about her. I think everyone heard you fighting with Jack earlier. That little girl needs someone. She needs you, you're her family, Ellie. I don't know where you got that crazy idea that she killed Alice, but you have to get over that. There is no one to blame for Alice dying.

Ellie: You don't underst-

Bray (cuts in): I wasn't finished. We all know Alice wanted this baby. What do you think she would say, if she could see how you treat her? If you can't do it for the little one, do it for Alice, because she really wanted to be a mother.

(He stands up again and walks to the door, where he turns around and smiles.)

Bray: The least you could do is give her a name.

(He leaves and the camera pans back around to Ellie. She's chewing on her bottom lip while thinking about Bray's words.)

Alice (voice over):If it's a girl, I'll call her Wylla.

Ellie (voice over): Wylla? I like it.

(Ellie glances at the picture of Alice lying next to her.)

Ellie (whispers): Wylla it is then.

(She gets up and walks out of the room. Camera zooms in on the picture before cutting to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 14<p>

(Camera cuts to Cal walking down the corridor, when he walks past Kayla's room and notices the girl lying on her bed, he stops and knocks on the door frame. She quickly wipes her face with her hands and smiles at him.)

Kayla: Cal, come on in.

(He smiles and takes a seat next to her.)

Cal: Thinking about Alice?

Kayla (nods): Just didn't want anyone to see.

Cal: It's okay to be sad.

Kayla: Yes, but I don't think the others think I have a right to be. Because I didn't know her as long as they did.

Cal: I don't think that's true. I just think they like to focus on the baby instead, something happy.

Kayla: Is it really happy? The poor thing has neither mother nor father and her only family hates her. There isn't even a plan what to do with her if Ellie isn't getting her shit together.

Cal: What should they do?

Kayla: Don't know. Give her to someone to bond with instead of having the whole tribe in on it. Trudy could keep her.

Cal: I don't think Trudy wants to keep her.

(Kayla rolls onto her back and looks up at Cal.)

Kayla: I'd take her.

Cal: You?

Kayla: She needs someone and if nobody else wants to do it.

Cal: I think it's a bit early. Ellie will step up.

(She groans in frustration.)

Kayla: All of you keep saying that with such confidence. Frankly I think she's a wreck. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't take care of the baby.

Cal: And you could?

(She doesn't answer, just turns her back to him and Cal takes this as his cue to leave. Camera zooms in on Kayla scowling before cutting to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 15<p>

(Camera cuts to Jack and Amber sitting on one of the sofas in the entrance hall. He is staring off into space with his chin resting in his hands.)

Amber: Maybe you should just give her some space. I know you just want to help her, but I guess she needs to do this on her own.

Jack: Well the last time she had to deal with something like this on her own, she tried jumping off the roof. So excuse me, if I can't just back off.

(Amber puts an arm around him comfortingly)

Amber: Then keep an eye on her, but don't pressure her. You've been fighting about the baby again, just drop the topic.

Jack: Just drop it? That's not right.

Amber: I meant, drop it until she had time to mourn Alice.

(Jack nods and the two of them sit in silence for a short moment.)

Jack: It's weird, isn't it? When you look back at who we started out with and who's left.

Amber: You mean Salene and Dal?

Jack: And Zandra, Cloe, Patsy, Tai-San and now Alice too. We have three graves out there now.

Amber: And the memorial tree for Mouse. It's really a lot of friends we've lost.

Jack: And most of them to such stupid things, because we can't all work together to survive.

Amber: You're right. It's been five years since the virus and we still live in a world of chaos. Something needs to change about that.

(Jack tilts his head, considering her words, but then just shrugs her arm off his shoulder and gets up.)

Jack (flatly): Yea, you do that.

(He slouches as he walks into the café. Camera cuts to the next scene as Amber looks after him with a pitiful expression.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 16<p>

(Camera cuts to Lottie running through the market place, pushing people out of her way and shouting Brady's name. Not too far from her Cara is doing the same thing.)

Brady (off-screen): Lottie?

(When Lottie hears her, she spins around trying to locate the little girl and almost runs into someone. Camera moves up as Lottie looks at the stranger. It's a tall boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He has pale green tribal markings on his right cheek. He is carrying Brady on his shoulders and the two smile down at Lottie, who lets out a sigh of relief.)

Lottie: Thank God. You can't just walk off like that, Brady.

Brady: Sorry.

(The boy sets Brady down and Lottie pulls her into a hug. From behind them Cara approaches, only she looks furious instead of relieved.)

Cara (shouts): What were you thinking?

(At the harsh tone Brady starts to cry.)

Cara: Stupid child!

Lottie: Cara, stop it! It's not her fault.

Cara: She was the one running off, how is that not her fault?

Lottie: She's a child.

(Cara huffs and then notices the boy still standing in front of them.)

Cara (snaps): And what do you want?

(His smile fades as his eyes dart nervously from her to Lottie to Brady and back.)

Ty: Uh... I'm Ty. I helped Brady look for you.

Cara: Well, you found us.

Lottie: Shut up, Cara!

(She glares at her friend before turning back to Ty with a smile.)

Lottie: Thank you. I was worried sick.

Ty: Is she your sister?

Lottie: No, we're Mall Rats. I was just looking after her for her mother.

(Brady looks up at Lottie with a mix of tears and snot on her face.)

Brady: Mummy?

Lottie: We'll go back in a minute.

Cara: We still have to get the stuff, we came here for.

Ty: What are you looking for? I know this place quite well, I help the traders set up every morning.

Cara: Baby stuff. Formula most importantly.

Ty: Oh... That's rare stuff. We can try Chip, he might have some.

(He starts walking. Lottie and Cara look at each other, then shrug and follow him as the camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 17<p>

(Camera pans back in on one of the theatres of the cinema. A few of the seats have been removed to make more space, there are even a few beds in between the rows. A couple of Astros are milling about, but the camera follows Tai-San who's walking down to the little stage in the front, where Cloud, Tilly and Camille are chatting. Their conversation dies, when they see her. Cloud steps forward, smiling happily at her.)

Cloud: Tai-San. How's our guest?

Tai-San: He woke up, says some guy beat him up and that his name is Jaffa.

Cloud: Does he want to stay with us?

Tai-San: I haven't asked him that. He needs to rest first.

Cloud: But you think he'd fit in here?

Tai-San: I don't see why not. You should see him for yourself, tell him he's welcome to stay.

(Tilly steps forward, glaring at Tai-San venomously.)

Tilly: Haven't you already? That's what I told you to do.

Tai-San: You said, I should take care of him. And I think it would mean more if Cloud welcomed him as he's the leader.

Cloud: She's right, Tilly. I should go talk to... what was his name again?

Tai-San: Jaffa.

Coud: Right. I should talk to Jaffa.

(He starts walking past Tai-San, leaving her and Tilly alone. Tilly glares at her, which only confuses Tai-San, because the hatred is a rather new occurrence. When Tilly doesn't say anything, Tai-San turns around and follows Cloud.)

Tilly (whispers): Stupid cow!

Camille: I don't think she's interested in Cloud.

Tilly: She better not, or I'll make sure her stupid old tribe gets her back.

Camille: You can't do that. Cloud is going to freak. And she doesn't remember them, it will shock her.

(Tilly rolls her eyes and turns around to Camille.)

Tilly: Sis, don't be stupid. I wouldn't go behind Cloud's back, you should know me better than that.

Camille: You just said...

Tilly: Yes, I just said, I didn't mean it though.

(She walks away as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 18<p>

(Camera cuts to the front of the hospital as Lottie, Cara and Ty are coming back. Ty is carrying Brady on his shoulders while the girls are carrying the stuff, they bought at the market. Camera follow them inside, where they place the stuff on a table in the café and Ty sets Brady down.)

Lottie: Thanks again.

Cara: You didn't need to come all this way though. We could have managed.

Lottie: Don't mind her.

Brady: Can Ty stay?

(Ty laughs and pats her hair.)

Cara: I'm sure Ty has a place to be, Brady.

(Alerted by the voices, Trudy walks in. She stops when she sees Ty, but then her eyes wander to the stuff on the table and she hurries over. She picks up two tins of formula in disbelief.)

Trudy: You got all this?

Cara (grins): Sure did.

Lottie: Ty here helped us.

(Ty smiles shyly at Trudy, not really liking all the attention.)

Trudy: That's very nice of you. I'm Trudy.

(Brady skips over to her and tugs excitedly on her hand.)

Brady: Ty is my friend now, mummy. Can he stay?

Trudy: That's lovely, but I think Ty already has a home.

(She turns to the two girls.)

Trudy: We've been waiting for you. Everyone else is already outside.

Lottie: Right, the funeral.

Ty: Funeral?

(Cara walks out of the café without saying goodbye to Ty and Trudy tugs at Brady's hand. Lottie and Ty look at each other, both unsure what to say.)

Ty: Can I tell you something?

Lottie: Sure.

Ty: I actually don't have a place to go. That's why I help the traders at the market place.

Lottie: Oh... Well, I have to go outside now. I guess you could stay.

Ty: Really?

(A smile spreads across his face that seems to light up the whole room. Lottie nods and runs out of the room. Ty looks around the café a little lost, then takes a seat as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 19<p>

(Camera cuts to the park where the whole tribe has gathered around the newest grave with Alice's name on it. Lottie runs up to them and comes to a halt next to Sammy, panting. Amber walks up to stand next to the cross on Alice's grave.)

Amber: Now that we're all here, it's time to say goodbye to one of our own. Alice was a dear friend to all of us, but I think I can't do her justice with my words. Ellie, do you want to say something?

(Ellie nods and takes Amber's place.)

Ellie (with a shaky voice): Alice was my sister, my only family left after the virus. She was very protective of the ones she loved, something that made her seem scary to some, I guess. But despite her attitude, she was still a loving person at heart. Alice, I will miss you forever.

(She starts shaking with sobs and Amber has to lead her away. KC hesitantly takes a stand in front of the others.)

KC: As you all know Alice and I have been through a lot and I'm happy to have had her there with me for some of the journey. Back at the mall, we weren't really close. (laughs) I have to admit, she used to scare me, but like Ellie said and I guess you all know, she was a good and nice person. I don't know where I would be now without her looking out for me. She was a good friend.

(He steps down and the tribe takes a moment of silence remembering Alice. Scenes of Alice throughout her time with the Mall Rats flash over the screen until it stops on a zoomed in picture of the cross on Alice's grave with her name on it. Muffled sobs are heard off-screen as the camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 20<p>

(Camera cuts in from black on KC and Darryl walking back to the hospital, talking. Close behind them is Jack walking by himself.)

KC: I need a drink.

Darryl: You want to go into the city?

KC: Yes, are you in?

(Darryl turns around and glances at Gel, who's talking to Kayla and shrugs.)

Darryl: Guess so.

(Lex who is walking close by overhears and grins.)

Lex: Need to ask the missus for permission?

Darryl: No, of course not.

Lex: Well, count me in. (pauses) Somebody needs to keep an eye on you guys, when you get drunk, right?

Darryl: You are not drinking?

Lex (shakes his head): Nah, I'm over that.

(KC turns around and notices Jack looking miserable. He stops to let Jack catch up to him.)

KC: What about you, Jack?

(Jack snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the three guys confused)

Jack: What?

KC: We're going out for a drink.

Lex: And you look like you could use one.

Jack (shrugs): Okay, I guess.

(Lex and Darryl both go to clap him on the back at the same time and Jack almost falls over. Laughing Lex grabs his arm to stop him.)

Jack: Guys, we just had a funeral.

Lex: So? Alice loved life, we're getting a drink in her name.

KC: I don't know if she would have liked that.

Lex: Well, I'm not drinking, am I?

(The small group reach the hospital and camera cuts to the next scene as they walk in through the back door.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 21<p>

(Camera cuts to Trudy rocking the baby girl to sleep, while Brady stands in the doorway looking out at the mural Paul has started on.)

Brady: It looks like Salene. I think it's Salene.

Trudy: Honey, can you please be a little quieter. I'm trying to get the baby to sleep.

Brady: But, Mummy, look! It's so pretty!

(Her high-pitched outburst makes the baby fuss. Trudy sighs and walks over to Brady.)

Trudy: I know. Paul is very talented.

Brady: Do you think, I can draw like this?

Trudy: If you practice.

(As they stand there admiring the mural, Ryan rounds the corner. He walks closer, smiling.)

Trudy: How about you go practice right now? I have to put her down to sleep.

Brady: Okay, I'll be better than Paul!

(She runs to her room next door and Trudy goes back to rocking the baby. Ryan follows her into her room.)

Ryan (softly): You're doing great. It can't be easy with Brady around too.

Trudy: Thanks. It helps to know that this is only temporary.

Ryan: You don't want her to be yours?

Trudy (shakes her head): No. Brady is more than enough.

(She gently puts the baby down in the crib next to her bed and turns back to Ryan.)

Trudy: She's sweet, but I don't want another child without someone there to help me.

Ryan: You mean, like a father?

Trudy: Yes. Preferably someone who's not insane.

Ryan (smiles): That doesn't sound so hard to find.

Trudy: Oh you know, single mothers aren't really the hottest thing around. Some things never change.

Ryan: It didn't bother Jay.

Trudy: No, but Jay was also more interested in my best friend. That's also on the list of no-gos.

Ryan: Don't worry, Trude, you'll find someone.

Trudy (smiles): I'm not worried, Ryan. But that's nice of you to say.

(The two of them start walking to the café as the camera pans out.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 22<p>

(Camera pans back in and now Paul is kneeling on the floor with a brush in hand, painting the lower part of what is clearly the head and upper body of Salene. Quietly Ty walks by and stops. He watches Paul for a while, leaning against the door.)

Ty: That looks really great.

(As Paul has his back to him and hasn't noticed him either, he just goes on painting. His complete ignorance makes Ty shift uncomfortably and he's about to walk away, when Bray limps past. Feeling the vibrations of Bray's heavy gait, Paul turns around and is surprised to see Ty standing there. Bray chuckles, but Ty is clearly uncomfortable now, wishing he had never stopped to talk to Paul.)

Bray: You didn't know he was there?

(While he speaks, he signs slowly and not always correctly, but Paul understands him and shakes his head.)

Ty: I talked to him.

Bray: Paul is deaf. He has to see your lips to understand what you say.

Ty: Oh, I'm sorry.

_Paul: Who is he?_

Bray: Good question. Who are you?

(Ty turns a deep shade of red.)

Ty: Uh... I'm Ty. Lottie said... she said that I... could stay around, because...

Bray: Oh, you helped her and Cara at the market, right?

(Ty nods.)

Bray: She mentioned you wanted to stay. We'll have to vote on that, but for now you can stay in Ebony and Slade's old room.

Ty: Thanks.

Bray: It's the one right next to the bathroom.

_Paul: What did he want to tell me?_

Bray: Uh... I'm not sure, I understood that. What I wanted from you?

(Paul shakes his head and points at Ty.)

Bray: What he wants?

(Paul nods)

Ty: Uhm... I just... I just said that your painting is, is really nice. It looks great. Really good.

(Paul smiles and touches his fingertips to his chin and then moves the hand forward, showing his palm.)

Bray: He says, thank you.

(Ty smiles shyly, but then hurries towards his new room.)

_Paul: He's hard to understand._

Bray: He rambles. I think he's just nervous.

(Paul shrugs and goes back to work on the mural. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 23<p>

(Camera cuts to Trudy's room, where the baby is sleeping in her crib. Camera pans around to show Ellie sneaking into the room. She leans over the crib and watches her sleep.)

_FLASHBACK _

_(Alice and Ellie are walking side by side outside the city to one of the slave camps.)_

_Alice: That's not it. Well, it is, but it's not what I'm trying to tell you._

_(She subconsciously places a hand on her stomach, while trying to find the right words. Ellie notices the gesture and her eyes go wide in realisation.)_

_Alice: I'm pregnant._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(The baby wakes up and looks at Ellie with big brown eyes. Oddly enough she doesn't cry, but smiles at Ellie, who's too surprised by the resemblance to Alice to react. Tears well up in her eyes and her lips curl into a sad smile.)

Ellie (whispers): Hi.

(She strokes the baby's small head with the soft brown hair. When she hears someone approaching, she quickly pulls her hand back and the baby starts crying. Ellie runs out of the room and only a second after Trudy enters, trying to calm the baby down again. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 24<p>

(Camera cuts to Sammy lying on his stomach and playing on an gameboy on his bed. Across the room Lottie is flicking through a magazine, but keeps looking over at Sammy. This goes on for a while before she closes the magazine.)

Lottie: Sammy?

(Sammy grunts in response, but keeps his attention fixed on the game.)

Lottie: Should I move out?

Sammy: What?

(He turns the gameboy off and looks over at her.)

Lottie: I was just thinking that it might be awkward. Maybe I should get my own room again.

Sammy: Why? I don't think it's awkward, do you think it's awkward?

Lottie (shrugs): I don't know. I just thought it's another thing that bothers you. Me babying you.

Sammy: I don't mind.

(He traces the pentagram on the back of his hand, avoiding looking at her.)

Sammy: I actually like it. When I wake up from a nightmare it helps to see you over there.

(Lottie blushes and quickly picks up the magazine to hide behind it.)

Lottie: Good, then I'll stay.

Sammy: Good.

(He reaches for the gameboy as they both try to hide their embarrassment. Camera lingers on Lottie who's now smiling happily before fading to black.)

* * *

><p>SCENE 25<p>

(Camera pans in from black on Jack, KC, Darryl and Lex sitting around a small table in a dark bar. This Is The Place plays in the background. Everyone except for Lex is drunk, but Lex is visibly enjoying himself watching the others make a fool of themselves.)

Darryl: An' I said to Gel that I was gonna be a star! We gonna be stars together!

KC: Yeah, you will! And ol' Jack here is gonna be a dad.

(The goofy grin slips from Jack's face and he buries his head in his hands.)

Jack: No, no, no, no, no...no.

Lex: Nice one, KC. Now you made him all mopy again.

Jack: It's not even my kid. I don't know the... the... the thing about babies or Ellie. No, I mean... she doesn't know either.

(KC pours another shot from the bottle and holds it out to Jack.)

KC: Don't worry, mate. It's all gonna be fine, just drink some more.

Lex (mutters): Worst advice I ever heard.

(Jack takes the glass and downs it.)

Darryl (slurs): You can probably read a book or something.

KC: Yeah, you are a smart guy.

Jack: I am. I'm a genius. But there's no baby manual, is there?

Lex: Sure there is. It's called common sense. Feed it when it's hungry, change the nappy when it's dirty and don't drop it on the head.

Jack: The nappy?

Lex: I'm surrounded by idiots.

(He rolls his eyes as he gets up and then pulls all three other boys to their feet.)

Lex: That's enough for you. Let's go home.

Darryl (sings): Home sweet home. Tonight, tonight. I'm on my way. I'm on my way.

Lex: You should sing that when we get there. Gel will love it, I'm sure.

(He grabs one of Jack's arms as he stumbles and almost falls, but leaves KC and Darryl to their own devices. Camera fades to black as all three of them leave the bar.)


End file.
